


Sour Wolf

by DaltanHayn, murdermeforchristmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Romantic Fluff, Scallison, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltanHayn/pseuds/DaltanHayn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdermeforchristmas/pseuds/murdermeforchristmas
Summary: Three things can not long be hidden... the sun, the moon and the truth.It just so happens that the truth in question is Derek's undeniable love for Stiles.Things may seem the same... but what if events in Beacon Hills had unfolded differently? Will Derek finally be able to express his feelings? Will Stiles return mutual feelings?Find out in this AU starting in Season 2's Episode 10 'Fury'.(Features Sterek, Scallison & more.)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. 'Fury'

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU version of events from MTV's Teen Wolf from S2 Ep10 'Fury' onwards.  
> FEATURES: Sterek (Derek & Stiles) Romance, Scallison (Allison & Scott) Romance.  
> CONTAINS: Mostly fluff and angst but may diverge into more intimate scenes via my fellow co-creator. <3

The moon’s illuminating rays seeped through the slits in the blinds of Beacon Hill’s Police Station’s reception window, revealing the reptilian eyes in the place of Jackson’s. Derek laid on the floor alongside the countless casualties, a single but precise incision at the back of his neck leaving him paralysed. He could only glare furiously at the gun-wielding Matt as he stared down Scott and Stiles; neither of the four daring to make the next move. 

“This is the one controlling him. This kid?.” Derek rose an eyebrow at Matt, unimpressed at the revelation of Jackson’s master.

“Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf.” Matt mocked as he knelt down.

The room went silent as shock at their captor’s apparent knowledge washed over the group.

“I’ve learned a few things lately.” Matt smiled evilly as he spoke and got to his feet, “Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas. It’s like a frickin’ Halloween party every full moon.”

Scott clenched his fist as his mouth agape slightly, wanting to deny the claims Matt was making but he knew it was pointless.

“Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?” Matt turned to Stiles and tilted his head with an eyebrow risen in curiosity. Derek meanwhile just rolled his eyes as he tried to move, despite the paralytic toxin flooding his bloodstream.

“Abominable Snowman.” Stiles deadpanned and continued after a slight pause, “But, uh, it’s more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know- seasonal.” Sarcasm was laced in every word.

Matt glared at the human before nodding his head to the left slightly, signaling Jackson to attack. Within a split second, Stiles’ neck had been cut and his muscles disabled.

“Hey!” Scott shouted in anger, going to catch his best friend but stopped by Jackson’s claws aimed at him. He could only watch as Stiles’ legs folded in weakness.

“You bitch…” Stiles winced as he collapsed, landing on Derek’s chest causing him to grunt at the contact. When Scott returned his attention to Jackson, a finger was waved in front of him in warning.

“Get him off me!” Derek complained, gritting his teeth. Matt laughed at his displeasure.

“I don’t know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair.” He grinned and Derek averted his gaze onto Stiles, “It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck.”

Stiles groaned in pain and Derek’s eyes shot open with concern written all over him.

“I bet you’re not used to feeling this helpless.” Matt continued and smirked menacingly.

“I’ve still got teeth. Why don’t you get down here, a little closer, huh?” Derek gritted his teeth, a protective aura resonating from him.

“Yeah, bitch.” Stiles’ voice cracked as his words were muffled by Derek’s chest, who just rolled his eyes again.

Before Matt could say anything else, the sound of a vehicle approaching reached their ears. Jackson immediately followed the noise with his head.

“Is that her?” Matt asked, his question laced with venom.

Scott closed his eyes and looked down at the floor, shaking his head slightly.

“Do what I tell you to and I won’t hurt her. I won’t even let Jackson near her.” Matt threatened and Scott considered his words for a moment.

“Scott, don’t trust him!” Stiles yelled, still muffled. In an instant Matt had grabbed Stiles by the back of his shirt and tossed him over onto his back before putting a foot against his neck, suffocating him.

“This work better for ya?” Matt narrowed his eyes and put more pressure on Stiles’ neck, causing him to gag. Derek’s hand twitched as he tried to move to Stiles’ aid.

“Hey, just stop! Stop-!” Scott shouted and took a step forward.

“Then do what I tell you to!” Matt cut Scott off and stared him down.

“Okay.” Scott agreed with his voice shaking, “Alright. Stop.” Matt removed his foot and Stiles coughed as his lungs took in as much air as possible. He looked to Derek with panicked eyes. Matt nearly killed him, they all knew that.

“You, take them in there.” Matt addressed Jackson and pointed towards the Sheriff’s office, “And you… with me.” Matt ordered Scott who nodded in reply.

A few minutes passed until the Police Station’s main doors opened, Melissa McCall entering wearing her hospital uniform. She stopped at the main desk and looked around.

“Mom.” Scott called out and Melissa sighed in relief as she turned to her son.

“You scared me, where is every-” Melissa stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes landed upon the gun in Matt’s hand, pointed at the back of Scott’s head.

“Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn’t hurt you.” Scott reassured his mother and Matt chuckled emptily behind him.

“He’s right.” In a swift movement, the gun was pointed down to Scott’s right abdomen and the sound of a gunshot resounded the building. Scott crumpled to the floor as he clasped his wound and Melissa let out an ear-piercing scream, putting her hands to her mouth in shock.

“Scott! Stiles! What happened?” Sheriff Stillinski yelled out from the jail room in distress, his leg pulling desperately against the chain restraining him as he received no reply.

“But I didn’t say I wouldn’t hurt  
” Matt kept his gun pointed at the now bleeding Scott.

“Wait, baby-!” Melissa went to run to her son but was stopped by the barrel of the pistol being targeted at her instead.

“Back, back!” Matt shook the gun in anger and moved towards Melissa angrily. She refused to move away, however.

“Mom! Mom, stop! Mom!” Scott spoke as calmly as he could manage. He could already feel the bullet wound healing as the events transpired and so he quickly shielded his mother’s view from it. Nevertheless, he was still in a great deal of pain and he let out a grunt because of it. Melissa noticed this and bravely took another step forward, shaking her head at Matt

“I said get back.” Matt hissed and Melissa thought back tears as she stood conflicted.

“Scott…” She said softly and sadly, inspecting his state from afar.

“Mom, do it.” Scott told her firmly and nodded in comfort, “Please, mom.” He begged her and at last, she took a few steps back gingerly.

“Get up, McCall.” Matt ordered Scott without looking at him. With some difficulty and support from the wall behind him, Scott began to get to his feet when another voice echoed the corridor.

“Matt? Matt, listen to me-!” Sheriff Stillinski shouted out strongly, fuelling Matt’s fury.

“Shut-shut- shut up!” Matt bellowed and shook his head furiously, “Everybody shut the hell up!”

Nobody dared speak or move as a bead of sweat dripped down Matt’s forehead.

“Now, get up or I’ll shoot her next!” He spat at Scott who immediately continued to get back on his feet. 

He then grabbed Melissa by the wrist and dragged her along with him and he used his gun to keep Scott moving in the direction he wanted. When they arrived at the jail cells, Matt locked Melissa behind bars and watched as her mascara smudged as she cried silent sobs.

“Please, he needs to see a doctor.” Melissa begged Matt and her gaze cut to and from Matt and Scott frantically.

“You think so?” Matt questioned Melissa before turning to Scott, “They have no idea do they?” He shook his head at Scott.

“Hey, hey! You listen to me!” Sheriff Stillinski shoved his finger in Matt’s face and tugged at the handcuffs keeping his other wrist against the wall. Scott put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I’m okay.” Scott said slowly and Melissa let out another sob.

“No, honey, you’re not okay.” She cried, rattling the bars of her cell.

“It doesn’t hurt, Mom.” Scott attempted to calm his mother without revealing too much about himself.

“‘Cause that’s the adrenaline, okay?” She reasoned and Scott’s heart shattered as he continued to allow her to worry about his condition when he was healing by the second. He couldn’t let her know, not yet.

“Please, let me- let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding.” 

“They really have no idea.” Matt shook his head in disbelief again.

“Please, let me just take a quick look.” Melissa sobbed and reached out to her son through the gap in the bars.

“Shut--shut--shut-- shut up!” Matt shoved her hands back into the cell, “If you keep talking, I’m gonna put the next bullet through his head.” He drawled out his words, putting emphasis on the ‘through his head’. Melissa dared not speak again, not wanting to risk her precious son’s safety. She couldn’t lose him, not after losing the family she had built up due to the divorce.

“Back to the front, McCall.”

\---

In the Sheriff’s office, Stiles and Derek laid on the floor amongst scattered paperwork with Jackson keeping guard. The two were set down close together with Stiles’ hand close to Derek’s thigh.

“We have to do something! Get up, Derek!” Stiles urged and grunted at his failed attempts to move, again.

“Oh gee, Stiles, why didn’t I think of that? I can’t!” Derek sassed back sarcastically and carefully elongated his claws, putting them closer to his legs in such a way that Jackson wouldn’t notice.

The door burst open and Scott was shoved through, with Matt following close behind.

“The evidence is gone.” Scott commented and then asked the question they were all wanting to know, “Why don’t you just go?”

Matt sighed angrily.

“You-- you think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No--no, I want the book.” Matt explained and Scott furrowed his eyebrows.

“What-- what book?” Scott asked but the answer dawned on him as Matt spoke.

“The Bestiary.”

Derek and Stiles glanced at each other knowingly. They didn’t have the book, only one person did.

“And not just a few pages, I want the entire thing.” Matt demanded and nobody spoke momentarily, unsure of how he would react when he discovered his demands were impossible to fulfill. After all, Allison had already tried to obtain it for Scott but to no avail.

“I- We don’t have it. It’s Gerard’s.” Scott broke the news to him, observing his reaction, “What do you want it for, anyway?”

“I need answers.”

“Answers to what?” Scott inquired and Matt angrily pulled up his shirt to reveal his torso.

“To this!”

His torso was partially covered in glistening scales, similar to that of Jackson’s. The scales seemed to be alive as they pulsed grossly. Derek and Stiles looked at each other in shock and Stiles shifted closer to Derek in subconscious fear. Matt glanced at the two figures before pulling Scott out of the room and away from earshot. Jackson too followed them, obviously reacting to Matt’s emotions.

“Hey. You know what’s happening to Matt?” Stiles whispered to Derek and attempted to reposition himself so that to be more comfortable. Something told him they would be here for a while.

“I know the books not gonna help him. You can’t just break the rules, not like this.” Derek alluded ominously and this time it was Stiles’ turn to roll his eyes at Derek’s dramatics.

“What do you mean?” He turned his head in curiosity. 

“The universe balances things out. Always does.” Derek explained with a sigh and continued attempting to bring his hand towards his leg.

“Is it because he’s using Jackson to kill people who don’t deserve it?”

“And killing people  
.” Derek added.

“So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?” Stiles asked and Derek turned his head and nodded, their faces now inches apart. Derek noticed this and quickly moved his head to face the ceiling and avoided Stiles’ gaze.

“Precisely; balance.” Derek uttered.

“Will he believe us if we tell him that?” Stiles suggested but knew the answer already.

“Not likely.”

They both remained silent until Stiles broke it.

“He’s gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn’t he?” 

“Yep.” Derek replied simply, clearly no longer feeling talkative.

“Will you stop being such a sour wolf?” Stiles sighed and Derek tensed at that all-too-familiar phrase.

“You’re so lucky I’m unable to move.” Derek growled as he felt Stiles’ body move slightly as he laughed to himself.

“Alright, I get it. So what do we do?” Stiles asked and Derek’s fingers twitched, at last reaching his right leg, “Do we just-- do we just sit here and wait to die?”

“Unless we can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster.” Derek grunted as he began to dig his claws into this thigh, “Like triggering the healing process.”

The sound of squelching brought Stiles’ attention to Derek’s leg also, finding his claws cutting their way through the skin and blood leaking out from the multiple wounds.

“Wha--oh, what are you doing?” Stiles exclaimed as he gagged at the sight, “Ew, gross.”

“Do you want me to get you-- us out of here alive or not?”

Stiles nodded and looked away.

\---

Matt led Scott into the main workroom and lowered his gun slightly as Scott inspected his wound once more. Sure enough, slowly but surely, it was healing.

“You know, I - I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', ‘how am I gonna explain this when it heals?’, Matt looked at Scott with pity for a second, “And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot?” Scott swallowed his words. “They  
.”

“Is that what happened to you?” Matt didn’t say a word and then it dawned on him. He thought back to what Stiles said, about Jackson not going near the pool. Not shot, no, but instead… “You drowned, didn't you?”

“You shouldn’t have let them drink.” Matt’s eyes glossed over and it was as if Scott wasn’t in front of him.

“What- who? Matt, what do you mean?”

\---

Outside an SUV pulled with the Argents quickly exiting the vehicle as it stopped. Allison stepped into the headlights, revealing her crossbow in hand and furrowed brows. Her face bore aggression as she loaded her crossbow and turned to Gerard and her father.

“You sure Scott said it was here?” Chris Argent asked skeptically at the apparent lack of activity in the area as he looked at the text on Allison’s phone.

“That’s not from Scott, he wouldn’t have texted me.” Allison deadpanned adamantly and lowered her crossbow, “And he definitely wouldn’t have mentioned Derek.” She added defensively.

“If Derek’s really in there, I doubt it’s willingly.” Chris pointed out and Allison nodded in agreement. Gerard just observed the conversation,

“You think Jackson’s in there too?” Allison pondered and Chris shrugged, his mind clearly set on the Werewolves and not the Kanima.

“Maybe.” Chris looked to Gerard who in turn narrowed his eyebrows in suggestion, “Maybe him  
the one controlling him.” Chris added and observed the building, referring back to the map they had planned on back at the house.

“The one who wants the bestiary.” Allison clenched her jaw.

“How many do they keep on in a night shift?” Gerard finally spoke, causing Allison to jump in surprise.

“Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they’re either dead or paralyzed by now.”

“This might just be the confluence of events we’ve been hoping for.”

\---

Derek’s eyes stared at the wall and Stiles narrowed his own at Derek’s behaviour.

“Having a staring contest with the wall won’t get us out of here any quicker.” Stiles whispered and Derek turned around to face him again, something clearly troubling him.

“The Argents.” Derek replied.

Stiles raised a brow.

“What about them?

“They’re here.” Derek told him and returned his gaze to the wall.

“Chris and Allison?” Stiles asked and Derek clenched his fist.

“And another…” Derek’s jaw tightened and he dug his claws further into his leg.

“Gerard.” Stiles gritted and Jackson span around for a moment before looking away again. “Is there any other way to trigger the healing process or get your werewolf abilities going again?”

Derek nodded, there was indeed but one other way. Something not usually possible in the midst of a battle. Instead of replying, he continued to pierce his thigh deeper. Stiles managed to move his left hand onto Derek’s and slid it down onto Derek’s thigh.

“Stop. That’s clearly not working. We’ll figure something out.” Stiles reassured.

“No- wait. I can move my toes.” Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes again.

“Derek, I can move my toes... But your leg is moving!” Stiles enthused and Derek furrowed his brows as he looked down.

“I’m not moving my leg…” Derek explained and Stiles’ eyes widened in realisation.

“Well, er, something’s moving…” Stiles mumbled and looked away. Derek soon noticed what Stiles was alluding to and quickly shut his eyes in embarrassment, attempting to regain control of his body and heartbeat as he willed Stiles’ hand off his thigh.

Derek goes to speak once more but is stopped by the numbness in his body fading, the toxin being seemingly eradicated by the ever-so-desired healing process.

“It’s working. Stiles it’s working!” Derek grinned and moved his arms slightly as he prepared to get to his feet. Beside him a clang sounded, a metal canister smashing through the window. The building’s power instantaneously shut off, engulfing the room in darkness. Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat quicken and he moved a hand to grab onto him in reassurance. His eyes tried to adjust to the new lighting but didn’t have the chance to before smoke filled the air. In an instant, the station’s alarm sounded and was soon followed by the sound of gunshots smashing the glass windows.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Matt bellowed from the other room and Derek quickly shielded the still paralyzed Stiles. Bullets ricocheted off the desks and destroyed their contents. Glass flew everywhere as lamps exploded and Derek winced at the loud noises penetrating his ears. Grimacing in pain from his enhanced hearing, Derek dragged himself and Stiles behind a desk for cover and quickly observed Stiles for any wounds. Thankfully he had avoided the majority of the assault. When the gunshots stopped Derek pulled out his phone and illuminated their faces.

“T-Thanks.” Stiles breathed as his eyes darted around the room to ensure they were safe. He went to speak again but Derek appeared to be listening to something else.

“Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fumes of sighs. Let’s give them some love.”

Derek’s head snapped to the broken windows. He recognised the dreaded voice and knew exactly why there were here.

“I take it they’re not here to report a crime then.” Stiles said sarcastically and grunted as his ability to move was still hindered. Behind them the Kanima had vanished into the smoke towards Matt, ready to protect its master. However, Scott appeared instead tackling Jackson- who in turn was sent flying out the rear door. Scott quickly hurried to his friends.

“Derek can you move? We need to get Stiles out of here.” Scott stated and Derek nodded as he got Stiles to his feet.

“Wait, what are you going to do?” Derek questioned and Scott flashed his amber eyes.

“I’m going to stop Allison from doing something she’ll regret.”

With that Scott hurried back into smoke, leaving Derek holding Stiles.

“You heard the man, move!” Stiles shouted and Derek obliged hesitantly. He knew how Scott felt. He’d want to go to his lover and protect them from the Kanima too. But these were the Argents they were dealing with. No sooner than Derek had changed room and closed the door, however, it was burst open by a familiar irritated reptilian jock.

“Um, Derek?” Stiles hissed and alerted to their pursuer. Derek quickened his pace and continued through doorways, closing and locking each one as he went, in an attempt to buy them some time.

\---

Meanwhile, the Argents had entered the building with Chris and Allison taking the lead. Allison had her crossbow raised, ready to shoot on sight. The distant shouting of Sheriff Stillinski drew their attention. As they sped towards the source, a frantic and panicked Scott appeared before them. Allison aimed her crossbow immediately but stopped before pulling the trigger.

“Allison.” Scott sighed in relief.

“Where’s Derek?” Allison deadpanned and continued aiming her weapon at the werewolf. Shocked at her abruptness, Scott was taken aback.

“What are you doing?” Scott tried but Allison repeated the question. When Scott gave no answer she spoke again.

“If you’re not going to tell me, then get out of my way.” She ordered but Scott stood his ground.

“Allison…” He said sadly, his heart breaking at her harsh tone. It was like she’d been replaced by a horrific killer.

“Where is he?” She stepped closer and put her finger on the trigger. Still, Scott remained planted. He would not leave the girl he loved.

“What happened-”

“Scott… Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. You need to go. J-Just stay out of my way.” Allison told Scott and span on her heels. Each of her footsteps echoed in Scott’s ears as his heart felt as if it were being trampled on with each step she took. He moved to follow her but they were both interrupted by Derek and Stiles crashing through a nearby door.

“We have a problem!” Derek exclaimed as a now fully transformed Jackson crawled into the hallway on the roof. He turned to Scott and Allison but was met with a crossbow.

“Derek.” Allison spat and quickly readied the trigger as she aimed for his head.

“No, wait. Don’t shoot him-” Stiles interjected but Allison ignored him.  
But before she could act, the Kanima screeched and lunged for her. 

“Allison, look out!”

Chris shot into the area and shoved Allison out of its reach. Jackson grabbed Chris’ head and smashed it against the wall, knocking him out. It then returned its attention to the female. Allison looked from Derek to the Kanima before shrieking in fury as she shot her last arrow at the creature’s forehead. For a moment it stopped. All eyes were on the Kanima as it slowly reached upwards and grabbed the arrow. It pulled it from its place, the wound healing the moment the arrow had been removed.

“I think you made it mad…” Stiles swallowed nervously and the Kanima leaped at them once more. Scott slid in front of Allison and swiped at the attacker, which in turn paused its pursuit temporarily as the scratch healed.

“Run!” Scott shouted to Allison but she simply threw her crossbow to the floor and pulled out two daggers.

“I’m not running. Not until I finished what I came here to do.”

Knowing that arguing with her was pointless, Scott stood by her side ready to help defend. Derek silently began to drag Stiles away from the threat.

“Derek! What are you doing? They need our help!” Stiles tried to stop him but was without the strength to do so.

“No. You need to be safe.” Derek silenced Stiles and headed for a secure jail cell. He slipped off his shirt and laid it on the concrete floor before laying Stiles down carefully.

“Don’t move.” Derek commanded and then furrowed his eyebrows when he realised what he’d said, “You know what I mean.”

Derek dashed from the room and slammed the door shut before locking it.

“Derek-!”

\---

<3


	2. ‘Battlefield’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the aftermath of the Sheriff's Station massacre, Stiles and friends must now face Jackson's new master; Gerard.  
> The battle begins as the whistle for the climactic lacrosse game get's underway. Can Scott prevent Gerard's plan and protect those he cares about? Meanwhile, Allison is hunting the now-lone-wolves Boyd and Erica. But has her mother's death had more of an effect than Chris Argent anticipated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts in italic are either events transpiring away from the main focus or in the past.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think!
> 
> (Sorry it's been so long!)
> 
> -Dalton Hayn <3

Act One:  
“You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you blackout.”

Stiles was sat in the counsellor's office with a lacrosse stick in hand, picking at the strings whilst Ms. Morrell watched him calmly as he spoke. Her notepad was empty, merely there so that those who passed by her office would assume it was a regular session. It was only natural after witnessing multiple casualties of police officers, and the death of the murderer himself, that the young boy would need some form of mental support.

“It's called voluntary apnea.” Stiles paused for a moment as he remembered Derek fighting off the Kanima, the horrific snarls that echoed the prison cell he had been placed in by the Alpha. He remembered how his heart pounded against his chest when at last all fell silent, how he waited in anticipation to see who it would be that unlocked the metal door.

“It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding.” Stiles’ fingers wrapped through and around the worn threads in the net of the lacrosse stick. Backpack at his feet, an unusually  
pensive Stiles absentmindedly tightened the knots on the head of the stick. Stiles thought back to how he clenched his fist- the only limb he was particularly able to move- when the door groaned open.

“But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting.” Derek’s slashed and bleeding chest flashed before his eyes, sweat glistening from Derek’s abdomen. He knelt down and put his hand on Stiles’ before picking him up. Stiles felt his chest loosen as he let out a sigh of relief he was unaware of holding and drifted off into an exhausted sleep. “It’s actually kind of peaceful.”

“Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?” Mrs Morrel’s words brought Stiles back to her office. He looked down at the stick in his hand as he observed the knots he had tied with the ropes. He considered her question a the moment before answering.

“I don’t feel sorry for him.” Stiles shook his head adamantly. He couldn’t feel sorry for somebody who had not only killed countless people- some entirely innocent- but also someone who had threatened the lives of his family and friends.

“Can you feel sorry for the nine-year-old Matt who drowned?”

“Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn’t swim doesn’t mean he’s allowed to kill them off one-by-one.  
And, by the way, my dad said they found pictures of Allison on his computer.  
Not just her. Matt Photoshopped himself into them. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. Like he’d built this whole fake relationship.  
So drowning might have sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train.” Stiles snapped and smacked the stick on the palm of his hand before gripping it tightly.

Mrs Morrel leant back and nodded in understanding. She closed her notepad before leaning onto her desk again as she watched him closely.

“One positive thing came out of it, though. Right?”

Stiles shrugged before nodding slowly.

“Yeah, but it still feels like there’s something wrong between us.  
Like there’s this tension whenever we talk.” Stiles recalled how his father entered through the front door, passing his son in the kitchen. Stiles reached out with an open hand to stop his father, to talk to him. Yet, his father kept on walking and ignored him. Leaving an upset Stiles alone in the kitchen as he closed his hand and lightly banged it on the table. “Same thing with Scott.”

“Have you talked to him since that night?”

Sadly, he hadn’t. Though he couldn’t blame Scott for that. What with his mother avoiding him ever since Scott revealed himself to be a werewolf in order to save her from the Kanima. To make matters worse, Allison was also giving him the cold shoulder.

“Not really. He’s got his own problems to deal with…”

\---

_Scott sat on his bed beside a Macy’s shopping bag with his phone in hand. He stared at Allison’s contact, typing a text before deleting it again. The sound of the front door clicking reached his ears and he finally switched the device off and pulled out a new hoodie from the shopping bag. Slipping it on, Scott grabbed his backpack and headed into the hallway. As he did so, the door to his mother’s bedroom closed. He quickly approached it and knocked on the wooden surface._

__

__

_“Mom?” He called out to her but got no reply. He listened more deeply with his werewolf hearing and heard the sombre, frightened heartbeat of Melissa McCall. ___

____

____

_“Mom? We’re going to have to talk about this eventually.” ___

____

____

_Melissa put her hand on the doorknob but found herself unable to turn it. Scott held still, hand at the door, fingers lightly touching it as if trying to make some kind of contact with his mother. ___

____

__

_“Okay. I’m going.” Again, no reply. He lowered his hand from the door, feeling the grains of wood as it moved. ___

____

____

_“Love you.” Scott sighed and walked away slowly, holding his head down and his bag straps in his hands. With a final look back at the door, Scott heads out. Melissa gently rested her cheek against the door, listening to his receding footsteps. ___

__

__

__

__

\---

Back in her office, Morrell cocked her head, trying to gauge Stiles’s reactions through the netting of the lacrosse stick.

“I’m pretty sure he hasn’t talked to Allison either. But that’s more her choice, I think.”

\---

_Allison shut off the ignition and paused before getting out. Hesitantly, she breathed on the window, steaming it up to reveal a message from Scott: ‘12pm’. Beneath it he’d written one word in caps: ‘PLEASE’. Gathering her sleeve into her fist, Allison reluctantly wiped away the message. From the look on her face, it’s clear she’d no plan to meet him. ___

____

____

\---

“And what about Derek?”

Stiles was taken aback at her question. He was confused as to how she knew about Derek’s involvement in recent events and why she would bring him up.

“Derek who?”

Mrs Morrel rose an eyebrow, unimpressed at Stiles’ attempted dismissal.

“Come on Stiles, you and I both know who I mean. Derek Hale.” She crossed her arms and continued pressing the subject.

“Oh… that Derek. He’s about yay-high, black hair-” Stiles listed sarcastically and was cut off by Mrs Morrel interjecting.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Stiles. Answer the question without the sarcasm.”

“Well maybe if you could ask the question without the stupid-” Stiles retorted, his words still laced with sarcasm before being stopped again.

“Stiles. Stop it.”

Stiles looked down at his lap and nodded.

“Sorry… sorry. What do you want to know?”

Mrs Morrel leant on her desk, full of curiosity.

“Where is he? Where is Derek Hale?”

\---

_Surrounded by weapons in the basement, Allison watches Argent use a red marker to cross off a section on a map of Beacon Hills. Several other areas are already crossed out. Underneath the red slashes lies one location yet to be eliminated: BEACON HILLS RAIL DEPOT. ___

____

__

\---

“How should I know? I haven’t seen him. Right now I’m more focused on all the abnormality going on. Thing is, right now, Lydia’s the one who seems the most normal.”

“And what about you, Stiles?” Mrs Morrel accepted defeat and relaxed in her chair again, watching Stiles closely from behind her desk. “Feeling any anxiety about the championship game tomorrow night?”

Stiles looked up. He had one of the threads on the lacrosse stick clenched between his teeth. He was beginning to suspect the counselor was up to something.

“Why would you ask that?” Stiles asked through his teeth before realising what he was doing. He set the lacrosse stick down quickly. “I never actually play. But hey, since one teammate is dead and the other missing, who knows?”

“You mean, Isaac? One of the three runaways. You haven’t heard from any of them, have you?”

Stiles ignored her question and looked at her desk, noticing the notepad was closed. This wasn’t any ordinary counselling session. She was after something.

“How come you’re not taking notes?”

It was Mrs Morrel’s turn to be taken by surprise. She tilted her head and composed herself.

“I do my notes after the session.”

“Your memory’s that good?” Stiles knew she was lying. He didn’t need to be able to hear her heartbeat to tell.

“How about we get back to you?” Morrell suggested and Stiles hesitated, eying her with suspicion.

“I’m fine. Except for the not sleeping. The jumpiness. And this constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something incredibly terrible is going to happen.” Stiles admitted and bounced his leg nervously.

“It’s called hyper-vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat.” Stiles nodded as Mrs Morrell explained it to him.

“It’s not just a feeling. It’s like I’m about to have a panic attack. Like I can’t even breathe.” Stiles leveled with the lady and crossed his arms.

“Like you’re drowning?”

Stiles nodded slowly and uncrossed his arms. Exactly like drowning.

“Think about something Winston Churchill once said: If you’re going through hell... keep going.”

Meeting Morrell’s resolute stare, Stiles nodded in understanding.

///

**Act Two: ******

********

********

The whistle blew and Stiles leapt in celebration. He had just scored yet another goal during the lacrosse game with the coach falling backwards off his bench in shock. He turned to look those who had come to watch him and his best friend, spotting his Dad, Melissa and Lydia. They were all applauding his third goal with bright smiles, which he promptly returned. As he did so, he couldn’t shake the feeling that another pair of eyes were observing him. He glanced quickly towards the woodlands- the location of the gaze he felt. However, there was nothing to be seen and his distraction only managed to get him tackled to the ground. His father noticed this and shouted out to him.

“Come on, Stiles! Snap out of it!”

\---

_Meanwhile…  
Allison and Chris Argent are riding a military-style quad bike, in pursuit of the now lone wolves: Erica and Boyd. The vehicle’s headlamps illuminate nothing but the figures sprinting ahead of them, their eyes reflecting the light when they turn around in panic as they flee.  
At last a hill allows the two to create some distance between them and the Argents, sprinting off into the bushes. Frustrated, Allison leaps off the halting quad bike with her bow in hand and sets off after them on foot._

__

__

_“Allion, wait!” ___

____

____

_Her father’s calls fall on death ears. Derek had killed her mother. He and his pack would face justice for their actions. They too would die. ___

____

____

_“Run!” Erica shrieked, feeling some relief that their pursuers had stopped. Boyd slowed down to look back- a terrible mistake. By this point Allison was atop the hill and aiming her bow steadily at him, ready to release her grip on the bow string. ___

____

____

_“What are you-” Erica stopped in her tracks, realising her friend was going at a slower speed. In an instant Allison changed her target, firing an arrow directly into Erica’s thigh. She let out an ear-piercing scream as it penetrated her skin. ___

__

__

__

__

\---

The crowd yelled in excitement as Stiles scored yet another goal, his father close to tears of pride. From the bench, Issac moves closer to Scott and voices his concerns.

“You got a plan yet?”

Scott turns to him, attempting to mask his anxiety. Gerard’s words still pounded his brain.

‘When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from thirty, if you haven’t given me Derek then Jackson is going to kill someone.’

“Right now it’s pretty much just keep Jackson from killing someone.” Scott said glumly and scans the area.

‘So tell me Scott. Who’s going to die tonight? Should it be your mother who so bravely came out to support you?’

In the bleachers, an anxious Melissa glances about the crowd.

‘Or the Sheriff? Your best friend’s father?’

Nervous for his son, Stilinski can barely sit still.

‘How about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?’

Lydia puts her hand on Melissa’s, giving her a smile.

‘Maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?’

Danny holds his position at goal while Stiles nervously bounces in place just ahead of him.

‘Or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous Coach?’

Gerard gives a polite nod to Coach as the man hurtles past  
him, nervously pacing the sidelines.

‘It’s up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down.’

Anger rising with each breath, Scott looks like he might explode off the bench. Scott, aware that he cannot keep an eye on everyone at once, looks to the ground as he clenches his fist.

“That might be easier if you’re in the game. We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you.” Issac points out and Scott turns to look at him.

“How do we do that? He’s got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field.” Scott asks hurriedly, conscious that they were running out of time. Issac looks from Scott to their fellow benched teammates. Scott understands what he is implying. “Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?”

“I can try.” Issac shrugs and smirks before racing off to retake his position as Coach spots him sitting out the match. The whistle blows and the game is back underway.

\---

_“Run! Go!” Erica shrieks at Boyd, urging the boy who looks onwards and back in fear. Finally, Boyd dashes off into the foliage. Erica sits up and faces Allison’s emotionless gaze._

__

__

Allison emerges through the fog and into the clearing, readying her bow once again as she aims for Erica- who in turn removes the arrow from her leg and throws it at Allison’s feet in anger. She takes multiple heavy breathes and closes her eyes, bracing herself for the arrow that would soon hit her. Watching the girl tremble before her, Allison’s hands shook slightly as she moved her aim to kill; for the head. When at last she releases the arrow, it is stopped abruptly by Boyd, who had shot out from his hiding place and stood in front of Erica protectively.  
Boyd’s eyes shone with bright amber as he snarled in warning. Without a second’s thought, with any emotion previously visible now suppressed, Allison sends another arrow straight into Boyd’s stomach. Boyd instantly grabs the wounded area, still standing tall and growling.

_**Thwish.** _

__

__

_Another arrow pierces his leg._

__

__

_****_

__

__

****

_**Thwish. ** __****_

____

____

********

********

_An arrow hits his shoulder, blood now covering Boyd’s hands as he clasps his wounds. He looks down at the arrows and back at Allison before howling loudly._

__

__

**_Thwish. _ ****__**

____

____

********

********

_Boyd grunts as an arrow sinks into his chest. Tears roll down Erica’s cheeks as she cries out to Boyd. Boyd takes a step toward Allison, who calmly nocks yet another arrow. ___

____

____

**_Thwish. Thwish. Thwish. ** __**_**

____

____

********

********

_Arrow after arrow makes its mark on Boyd, with Allison watching blood seep from the wounds her arrows create as if in a trance. ___

____

____

_“Stop… stop!” Erica begs Allison to cease her attack and at last Allison’s lips curl menacingly into a horrific smile. ___

____

____

**_THWISH. ** __**_**

__

__

****__** **

****__** **

\---

Teammate after teammate is crashed into by Issac, each one being followed by a whistle as Coach calls in a different benched player.

“Murphy. You’re in.” Coach shouts as another injured player is helped past Scott. “Lahey, what the hell’s your problem?”

Issac raises his hands and shrugs in apology before setting off once more. This time, when Issac knocks down another teammate, Jackson smashes into him and sends him crumbling to the ground. With two players now out of the match in one foul swoop, Coach yells in disbelief.

“What the hell?!”

Rolling to his feet, Jackson glances back, lips pulled together in a devious smile. Because Isaac isn’t getting up. Coach starts onto the field, but Scott hurries past, racing to Isaac’s side.

“It’s not broken. But I can’t move it. I think Jackson nicked me. I can feel it spreading.” Issac whispers and Scott looks off the field to Gerard as his mutterings reach his ears.

“You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns.”

Stiles goes to follow his fellow Beacon Hills’ teammates but stops when he feels someone’s eyes on him again. He spins around and is met with two red orbs staring back at him, watching Stiles carefully. The lights just barely illuminated the figure’s leather jacket and in an instant Stiles knew who it was: Derek.  
He is unable to ponder as to why Derek would risk being so close to Gerard as the whistle blows and the game is continued. He notices Coach throw Scott his helmet and grins, glad that he and his best friend were both on the court.

\---

_On her feet, Erica limps forward, trying to reach Boyd as Allison aims an arrow at him._

__

__

_“Don’t. Allison, please.” Erica calls out to her and for a moment Allison hesitates before parting her fingers and releasing the arrow when- ___

____

____

**_Bang. ****_**

__

__

********

********

_The arrow lands harmlessly on the ground. Allison looks to the bow in her hands, grazed by a particularly well-aimed bullet. Chris Argent lowers his gun, approaching angrily. But Boyd grabs their attention again as he goes to move forward. Allison instantly has a tactical knife in her hand. But it wasn’t a step Boyd was taking. It was a stumble. Slowly, he begins to fall. ___

__

__

__

__

\---

Grass and dirt kick up into the air as Stiles tumbles painfully across the field, knocked down by an opposing player. A barely audible growl from the woodlands sounding.

“Don’t you know what you’re really bargaining for, Scott?”

Scott’s eyes begin to glow as he spins around once again.

\---

_Allison spins on her heels to face her father as she lowers her bow with a cold expression. ___

____

____

\---

**“It’s Allison. It’s always been Allison.” ******

\---

<3


	3. 'Master Plan'- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gerard threatening to murder someone with the Kanima, Derek and Scott are on guard at the lacrosse season final- with the help of Issac. Meanwhile, Derek is left to heed Peter's words of warning regarding those closest to him and as a result is torn between emotion and duty. As the clock ticks down to zero, signalling the initiation of Gerard's 'Master Plan', this is one climactic two-parter you don't want to miss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were originally intended to be one single chapter but due to the large word count (10,926 words to be precise...) but I split them into two parts instead so that they weren't so long and I could spread out the story's updates.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**Act One:**

Derek stood in the shadows between a gap in the bleachers, completely transfixed on Beacon Hills’ sudden rising star- number 24, Stiles Stillinski.  
So much so that he entirely distracted from the conversation Gerard and Scott were having. He did such convinced he was observing him for his protection as Peter’s words from the evening before came into his head once more.

\---

_Derek watched carefully as Peter slowly stepped forward, his feet putting weight on the burnt, creaking floorboards of the old Hale house._

_“Kind of a situation you’ve got here, Derek. I mean I’m out of commission a few weeks and suddenly there’s lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you’re cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem deprived adolescent in town.” Peter stated smugly, steepling his hands._

_“What do you want?” Derek said bluntly, disinterested in what Peter had to say. The guilt and remorse he felt himself was enough, he didn’t need Peter adding to it._

_“I want to help. You’re my nephew. The only family I have left. You know, there’s a lot I could teach you. Can’t we just talk?” Peter responded, his voice void of emotion and heartbeat steady. Derek would be unable to use his senses to determine Peter’s true intentions._

_“I don’t need help from a psychopath.” Derek stepped toward the singed bookshelf and pulled off a damaged book, flipping through the pages desperately in search for answers regarding Jackson._

_“No? You think so? You do realise you’re not the only one in danger? The Argents have gained control of the Kanima. They have a weapon to use against you.” Peter said matter-of-factly._

_“I can deal with the Kanima.” Derek growled and threw the book down before getting another, still flicking through pages._

_“Is that so? So you call becoming paralysed in a high school and being reliant on a mortal human for survival ‘dealing’ with the Kanima?” Peter tilted his head as he questioned Derek. When Derek neither replied or turned around, Peter continued. “Besides, I wasn’t talking about Jackson being used against you_ **_directly_ ** _. The Argents will have Jackson used to target those you care about and use that increasingly annoying sense of morality against you.”_

_“I don’t care about anyone.” Derek seethed and ripped the book he was holding in half. Peter drew nearer, knowing full well he was getting to his nephew._

_“Not even the Sheriff’s boy? What was his name… Stiles?”_

_Derek quickly turned to face Peter as he crosses his arms, an angry glare meeting Peter’s knowing one._

_“This has nothing to do with Stiles.” Derek muttered and Peter laughed._

_“Is that why you’re currently looking for a way to cure Jackson rather than kill him like you would normally? Derek, you’re not fooling anybody.”_

_“You’re right, I’m not. Because I have no reason to fool anybody."_ _Derek went to return to his skim-reading when Peter spoke up again._

_“You certainly won’t when Stiles is killed.”_

_Derek’s body reacted instinctively, sending Peter soaring out of the room and crashing brutally to the floor. With a grunt, Peter brushes himself off and gets to his feet again._

_“I guess we should work on our communication skills.”_

\---

A whistle blew, making Derek wince and subsequently return back to present events. He rapidly searched the players until he found Stiles again, who had walked over to Scott in the small break they had. Derek crept closer and listened as carefully as he could despite the noise.

“It’s going to be bad, isn’t it? People screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad...” Stiles said glumly and Derek detected a recognisable scent; _fear_. “The other night. Seeing my dad get hit by Matt while I’m lying there and I can’t even move. If it hadn’t been for you and Derek... It’s just- I want to help. But I can’t do the things you can. I can’t…”

Derek’s heart sank at the unusual hopelessness in Stiles’ voice.

“It’s okay.” Scott put a hand on his best friend’s shoulder as the whistle blew, getting the game back underway. Stiles headed back onto the pitch but Scott remained standing in place. He rapidly turned on the spot, now looking at the school with a panicked expression. In a second, he had shot off into the darkness and towards the building. Derek clenched his fist, knowing that Scott had heard something. He cursed himself for not being composed and concentrating on the hunters, torn between aiding Scott and keeping an eye on Stiles. For the moment, however, Stiles was safe and so Derek too set off towards the high school.

By the time Derek burst into the locker room, Scott was standing defensively in front of Issac as Gerard readied his unsheathed sword.

“It was a good effort, it was.” Gerard smiled sinisterly as he neared Scott and Issac. As he raised the sword to swing, Derek charged at the old man. When they collided, Derek felt the blade slice open his skin before Gerard fell to the floor. With an echoed clang, the sword fell from his grasp.

“So the big bad wolf reveals himself at last.” Gerard smirked. “This would be so much more poetic if it were half time.”

Behind him, two hunters readied their weapons and targeted Derek. One aimed a clearly wolfsbane coated dagger at his neck but was quickly launched into the tiled wall of the showers by Scott. Derek spun around and spotted the second hunter aiming a gun at Scott.

“Look out!” Derek pounced on the other hunter, smashing them into the wooden benches and sending splinters flying. Derek disarmed him of his gun and in the process knocked him out. He then stood up face to face with Scott. They shared nods of appreciation and then turned their attention to where Gerard had fallen, only to find he had vanished.

“Where is he?” Scott questioned but Derek just growled in frustration as he realised.

“This was just a distraction… Go! Get back to the game and stop Jackson. I’ll deal with Issac and the hunters.” Derek pulled Issac up from his slumped position against the lockers and began taking his pain as best he could.

Scott went to argue but knew Derek was right. So, reluctantly, he left Issac and began sprinting back towards the cheering crowd. Derek watched as the doors slammed shut and sighed deeply. Peter’s words once again invaded his mind.

\---

_Peter stepped forward again, undeterred by Derek’s attack._

_“You should trust me. You_ **_need_ ** _to trust me. Because I’m going to tell you how to stop Jackson.” Peter told Derek simply and at last had his full attention._

_“Let me guess, how to kill him?” Derek narrowed his eyebrows and Peter shook his head._

_“Actually… how to save him.” Peter alluded and Derek was taken aback. “There’s a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name.”_

_“And that’s just a myth.” Derek drawled, becoming less convinced of Peter’s plan by the second._

_“But sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The Kanima has no identity. Which is why it doesn’t seek a pack…” Peter trailed off and fiddled with one of the burnt books Derek had discarded._

_“It seeks a master.” Derek added and Peter nodded._

_“Who else grows up with no pack? No identity?” Peter asked into the room and Derek realised what Peter was getting at._

_“An orphan.”_

\---

Jackson stood amongst his teammates, his eyes flickering from reptilian to human as he blinked.

\---

_“Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing underneath reptilian skin. You have to bring him back.” Peter’s voice turned serious and urgent._

_“How?” Derek looked puzzled and was becoming agitated at Peter’s theatrics._

_“Through his heart. How else?.” Peter dropped the book at last and steepled his fingers once more. “He’d probably never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who could reach his stone-cold heart. Who could save him...”_

\---

Rising in the stands, Lydia cheered for Stiles as he gallantly scored another goal, sealing the win for Beacon Hills. The world moved in a slow, dream-like quality momentarily. Stiles turned to find Lydia watching him from the stands. Her gentle smile beaming brightly. 

\---

_“Lydia.” Derek whispered._

**\---**

  
  


**Act Two:**

Scott hurried to the sidelines, eyes on the scoreboard. It read Beacon Hills ahead by one. And only thirty seconds left on the clock. The crowd was erupting with cheers and applause for Stiles as Coach stared in disbelief, pinching his arm to ensure he wasn’t dreaming.

Scott spotted Jackson still on the field but soon lost him behind the moving players. With ten seconds left, the Ref slowly raised the whistle to his lips. Two lacrosse gloves fell to the grass. Jackson’s hands were now exposed, claws at the tips of his fingers, with nothing but murder in his eyes. Scott span, trying to find Jackson or even his intended target as--

The scoreboard clock hit zero and the crowd went ballistic. Stilinski jumped to his feet, yanking Melissa into a hug. On the field, Stiles grinned as his teammates rallied around him, the hero of the game. Stiles, at last, found Scott and smiled gleefully. Scott returned an unsure smile, confused as he looked on the scoreboard clock.

“Nothing happened, nothing…” Scott muttered to himself but then, one-by-one, the stadium lights clicked off, plunging the entire field into darkness. And in that sudden darkness, someone let out an ear-piercing scream.

Lit only by the blueish glow from the crescent moon in the night sky, Scott McCall blinked, trying to see in the impenetrable darkness. All he could hear was his own nervous gasping until--

In an instant the pitch was thrown into chaos, silhouetted figures raced by and with them sound came hurtling back. Spectators began hurrying from the bleachers, players rushed from the field. Scott desperately searched with his hearing, focusing on familiar voices until at last Melissa’s panicked voice rang in his ears.

“Scott! Scott where are you?” Melissa cried out and Scott attempted to decipher her whereabouts amongst the crowd of fleeing bodies.

“Everyone listen- listen to me!” Sheriff Stilinski bellowed through the noise but his endeavours to calm the madness fell on death ears as a player accidentally collided with a spectator. The crash of bodies and shouts of panicked parents blasted back at Scott in full volume. He span toward the field. When he blinked again, the blue light from the moon was replaced by the amber glow of his werewolf eyes.

Using his now heightened vision, he glanced from one person to the next, finding neither Jackson nor Gerard. His eyes simmered back to normal when he spotted a crowd gathering on the field and raced ahead, almost knocking into his mother.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Scott fussed over Melissa but she shook her head.

“I-I’m fine- I’m fine, but someone’s hurt. Someone’s down on the field.” She gasped and composed herself before following her son toward the heart of the storm.

With a crackle of electricity, the stadium lights burst back on, illuminating the pitch once more. The light revealed both the Beacon Hills team and their opponents gathered around a fallen player.

“He’s not moving!-”

“- someone call an ambulance!”

Coach pulled his frightened players aside, dispersing the crowd and consequently showing the downed player; _Jackson_.

“Jackson? What’s happening- What happened?” Lydia shrieked as she bundled passed players twice her size. When at last she reached Jackson, she covered her mouth in horror.

“Can we get a medic over her!” Coach shouted as a despairing Lydia fell to her knees beside her former boyfriend, her mascara now running down her cheeks. Melissa too knelt down next to Jackson, taking his wrist to feel for a pulse and then put her ear to his chest. Quiet came over the waiting crowd.

“He’s not breathing. No pulse.”

Melissa located the punctures and tore on Jackson’s jersey. Issac and Scott appeared at her side. Blood seeped out of multiple holes in Jackson’s torso.

“Oh God- there’s blood- there’s blood on him.” Lydia cried and Scott followed the blood to Jackson’s now-retracted claws. His fingers were coated in blood too, perfectly matching the puncture wounds.

“Look.” Scott pointed out his observations to Issac and he creased his forehead in puzzlement.

“He did it to himself?”

Sirens rang in the distance as Melissa began CPR chest compressions. The coach stood helplessly sombre, watching a tear-stained Lydia break down.

“Hold his head tilted up, okay?” Melissa spoke gently but urgently to Lydia and she hesitantly obliged, putting her hands under Jackson’s head. His mouth lied agape, still not breathing. Melissa tried to get his heart started but it was obviously futile. A few feet away, Sheriff Stilinski turned from the scene, glancing through the crowd.

“Where’s Stiles?” Stilinski asked around but got no answer. “Where’s Stiles, _where the hell is my son?_ ” The Sheriff yelled in frustration at what he believed to be deaf ears. Beside the bleachers, Derek clutched the long slice on his arm- made by Gerard’s sword. His anxiety quickly turned to fury, his once calm hazel eyes replaced by a blinding crimson. Stilinski spotted the two glints of red but in a single blink, they were gone.

**\---**

Not long later, the Argent’s basement door swung open as a hunter dragged Stiles towards the stairs and shoved him down them.

“Ow, ow, ow-” The man’s tight grip had surely left bruises. Despite his lacrosse pads, Stiles was still in a great deal of pain from his fall. When the door above slammed shut, Stiles moved again- hand on the wall as he searched for a light switch. He came to a halt when he heard the sound of breathing.

He held dead still, listening close. The breaths became urgent. Tight, frightened gasps. And it was more than one person. Stiles pushed himself to keep moving. He found a dark cord and grasped hold of it. He followed it with his fingers up to a switch and flicked it hesitantly.

Stiles winced as a lamp flickered into life, giving light to the gloomy, stone room. There in front of him, propped against the wall, bound and gagged were Erica and Boyd. It was clear that Allison’s phone call to her grandfather had been well received, though Stiles and the others were not yet aware of the girl’s involvement in the two betas’ capture. The two stare back with fearful, pain-filled eyes, expressions showing only hopelessness.

Stiles crept toward them, a finger to his lips.

“Shhh, I’m gonna get you out of here… hopefully.” Stiles reassured them, reaching for the black bindings despite the betas’ muffled protests. But as his skin touches them, a blue spark of electricity surged through them. Stiles leapt back in shock, falling to the floor and clutching his hand.

“They were trying to warn you that they were electrified.”

Stiles turned his head, only to find the source of the voice to be none other than Gerard himself. Disgust took over him.

“What are doing with them?” Stiles seethed, confidence building inside of him. This was his chance. His chance to be a hero- just like Scott.

“At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There’s no point in torturing them. They won’t give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong.”

Stiles frowned.

“You talk about them like they’re some kind of wild animal. They’re people, okay? People with hearts and families.” Stiles gritted and got to his feet, stepping towards Gerard- whom merely watched in amusement at the youth’s tenacity. “And what are you going to do with me, huh? Kill me?”

Gerard laughed emptily.

“I’m not going to kill you, mister Stilinski.” He chuckled to himself and too stepped forward. Stiles fought every fibre of his being that was telling him to run.

“Good. Because Scott can find me. He knows my scent. It’s pungent. It’s more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in fecal matter, urine and pure human filth.” Stiles blurted out, trying his best to disguise his anxiety with sarcasm, just like he always did.

“You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. But you’re right. Scott can find you, and he would find you undoubtedly. Because he’s a hero. It’s what he does. But you… you’re no hero. Always falling short of the others. Always running.” Gerard’s voice was laced with venom as he belittled the young teen. “Now, let me paint a picture of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How’s that sound?”

“I’d kind of prefer a still life or landscape…” Stiles muttered sarcastically, still not backing down even though the old man’s words felt like daggers sinking into his chest. Gerard closed the distance threateningly. “All right, what are you? Ninety? I bet I could kick your ass up and down this room-”

Stiles was cut off as Gerard struck him. Fast and shockingly brutal, the blow sent Stiles to the floor. His calm and collected demeanour was replaced with a murderous, psychopathic glare.

“Okay, wait, wait-” Stiles cried out but Gerard did not let up, landing blow after blow like bullets from an assault rifle.

“Where is he hiding?”

**_WHACK_ **

“Where is Derek Hale?” Gerard screamed in the boy’s face, ready to hit him again before a hand appeared on his shoulder.

“Right here, Gramps.” Derek retaliated, allowing his werewolf physicalities to take shape before ripping the man off of the boy. Stiles merely watched in intense pain as the Alpha stood over Gerard. The man had been knocked out but would likely reawaken soon. Derek glanced back at Stiles and brought his features back to normal and softened his gaze. 

“You alright?” Derek asked worriedly and Stiles spat out some blood.

“Dandy.” He wheezed and looked toward Erica and Boyd. Derek followed his eyes to them and approached quickly, removing their gags.

“No! Get away from here! You shouldn’t be here.” Erica cried and shook her head.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Derek told them and looked at the bindings.

“It’s no use, they’re electrified.” Boyd gasped in pain, his eyes sad as they met the alpha’s guilt-ridden ones.

“I’ll shut the power off, I’ll-” Derek began but Erica shook her head and held back a sob.

“There’s no time. Get Stiles out of here and hide. Before the Argents get back and Gerard wakes up.” Erica pleaded and smiled as best she could. “Please. We’ll be okay.”

Derek stood speechless at their selflessness and looked to the ground. He had failed them as an alpha, he knew that. He nodded to them at last and glowed his eyes one last time in respect before picking up the injured and winded Stiles, carrying him bridal style. Derek and Stiles gave one last look at the betas before heading up the stairs and for the front door.

\---

Under the flash of the red and blue LED lights from the emergency response vehicles, Melissa watched two EMT’s lift the BODY BAG containing Jackson into the back of an ambulance. She grimaced as a clear viscous liquid drippING from the edge of the bag caught Melissa’s eye. Before she could do anything, however, the ambulance driver slammed the doors shut.

“Thanks for your help, but we can take it from here.” They dismissed Melissa and turned to leave. Melissa knew that she had to go with Jackson and stop the unexplainable mess from being discovered.

“You know, I’m going to have to give a statement. Why don’t I just ride with you?” Melissa suggested, already moving toward the passenger door.

“Uh, I think that would be-”

“Perfect? Great!” Melissa interjected and quickly hopped in the ambulance with a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, inside the boy’s locker room, the deputies finished questioning players whilst Stilinski spoke with Isaac and Scott, both of whom were now changed out of their uniforms. Flipping the pages of his note pad. Stilinski’s hands noticeably shook.

“I have to meet the medical examiner and figure out what happened with Jackson, but I’ve got an A-P-B out for Stiles. His Jeep’s still in the parking lot, which means... well, I don’t know what it means. If he answers his phone or email or if either of you see him-” Stilinski worried and Scott placed a hand on his shoulder as Issac stopped him.

“We’ll call you right away.” Issac smiled sadly and the Sheriff nodded, unencouraged before leaving the room and calling his team away with him.

Isaac and Scott anxiously waited for the footsteps to fade as the last of the crowd exited the changing rooms.

“Is that everyone?” Scott asked and Issac nodded.

“Think so.”

The sound of metal off hinges turned Isaac around. A locker door clattered to the floor as Scott rifled through the inside, pulling out one of Stiles’s shirts. Issac frowned, noticing Scott’s concern for his best friend. They all knew he didn’t just wander off. At last Scott reappeared with one of Stiles’ shirts and a shoe.

“You’re going to find him by scent?” Issac questioned and Stiles passed Issac the shoe.

“We both are. Smell that.” Scott demanded and put the shirt to his nose.

“Why do you get his shirt and I get a shoe?” Issac tried to joke but McCall stared back unimpressed. As Issac raised the shoe to his nose, a voice reached the pair.

“We need to talk.”

Scott and Issac span around, facing a familiar stoic Derek. 

“All of us.” Peter surfaced from a set of lockers and smiled sheepishly.

“Holy sh-” Scott started in shock at the sight of the formerly dead, Peter.

“-Sugar. We’re still on school property. And I’ve heard the Principal is pretty ruthless.” Peter wagged a finger teasingly and Derek glared back at him, already regretting bringing his uncle along.

Issac appeared beside Scott as the latter kept a cautious gaze on Peter and Derek at the other end of the locker room.

“What the hell is this?” Scott exclaimed and gestured at Peter.

“You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff’s Station.” Derek replied impatiently.

“Okay, hold on. He threatened to kill my mom. And I needed to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?” Scott defended and Peter weighed in.

“I’m going to have to side with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mother? Gorgeous-”

Both Scott and Derek shouted at Peter in unison.

“Shut up.”

Peter raised his hands in surrender.

“Just an observation.” He smiled and put his hands behind his back innocently.

“Who is he?” Issac asked Scott, confused at the odd tension that had filled the room.

“Derek’s uncle. A little while back, he tried to kill all of us so we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat.” Scott explained, all the while keeping his eyes on Peter, who simply gave Issac a little wave.

“Good to know.” Issac swallowed his questions and focused on the task at hand.

“How is he alive?” Scott inquired and Peter stepped in.

“Long, complicated story. Wolfsbane, full moon, it’s a whole thing.” Peter shrugged and Derek moved in front of him.

“The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him.” Derek explained and at last everybody settled down.

“That should really help now. Since he’s dead.” Issac deadpanned and crossed his arms. Derek and Peter shared a confused and concerned look. Scott noticed this.

“Jackson’s dead. It happened on the field.” Scott told them sincerely and their faces dropped further.

“And it looks like he did it himself.” Issac added, fiddling with his fingers.

Neither Derek or Peter seemed relieved.

“If Jackson’s dead, there’s no way it just _happened_. Gerard wanted it to happen.” Peter sighed, aware they were still playing catch-up.

“But why?”

“Exactly what we need to find out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly.” Peter steepled his fingers once more.

“Well first things first, I need to find Stiles.” Scott said and moved to leave the room. Derek stopped him.

“I already did. I got him back home, don’t worry.”

\---

Phone to his ear, Sheriff Stilinski rifled through the mess of his son’s room- hoping to find a clue as to where his son would have gone.

“Yeah, I’m not finding any kind of clue here. If he shows up at the hospital... Okay, thanks.” Stilinski hung up and sat down at the end of the bed, his hands clutching the device tightly.

“Stiles, where the hell are you?”

Stiles, stood in the doorway and leaning against the wall for support, managed to croak out a reply.

“Right here.”

His father shot up and moved toward him. Stilinski stopped abruptly when he saw the bloody bruises on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles raised a hand to them subconsciously and sighed. Derek had helped to clean him up a little before he dropped him off home.

“Dad, it’s okay-”

Stilinksi removed Stiles’ hand from the wounds and inspected them furiously.

“Who did it?” Stilinski was on him immediately, turning his face left and right to get a better look.

“It’s okay. It was a couple of guys from the other team- they were pissed about losing. I was mouthing off. Next thing I know…” Stiles tried but his father wasn’t hearing him properly, deafened by his anger.

“Who was it? I want descriptions, I-” 

Stiles flung his arms around his father, tears clinging to his eyelids.

“Dad, it’s okay.” Stiles whispered, clearly more damaged emotionally than physically. Stilinski quietened under the desperate plea from Stiles and gently wrapped his arms around his son.

\---


	4. 'Master Plan'- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's plan now in full swing, Derk and Peter search their records for a way to cure Jackson of his Kanima affliction. Meanwhile, Scott and Issac attempt to smuggle Jackson's body out of the hospital as Lydia reaches out to an injured Stiles for help. Chris Argent simultaneously continues to question his allegiance to Gerard and fears Allison is traversing a dark path. Can Beacon Hills band together to stop Gerard's 'Master Plan'? Find out in the conclusion to the two-parter!

**Act One:**

Now at the old Hale house, the group of werewolves were standing at the foot of the singed stairwell. Fingers reaching carefully along the base of one of the wood steps, Peter snapped up a panel, freeing it. While Derek, Isaac and Scott looked on, Peter reached inside the staircase, feeling for something hidden underneath the steps. He pulled out a large and dusty leather case.

“What is that? A book?” Derek asked and Peter snorted.

“No, it’s a laptop. What century are you living in?” Peter rolled his eyes and logged onto the device, tapping away the keyboard quickly. Issac hid an amused smile behind his hand. Scott’s phone buzzed in his pocket, the caller ID reading ‘Mom’. Scott moved away and picked it up.

“Mom, I can’t talk right now.” Scott told her and she breathed shakily.

“Yeah, well, I’m so freaked out I can barely talk either.” She whispered urgently, covering her cell phone with her hand and glancing around for people in the morgue.

“What’s wrong?”

Melissa turned her attention back onto the unzipped body bag on the metal table. Inside, Jackson laid almost entirely encased in the venom seeping from his claws. Transparent and hardening, it appeared to be forming some kind of protective shell around him. Almost like... a cocoon.

“Something. Definitely something. I don’t know what. But I think you’re going to want to see it for yourself.”

\---

Stiles laid sprawled out on his bed, head buried beneath a pillow as he tried to drown Gerard’s words out. He rolled over when a knock on his door sounded.

“Dad, I said I’m fine.” He sighed but the knocking continued. Reluctantly, Stiles got to his feet and opened the door. “I said I’m-”

Stiles stopped as the opened door revealed an emotional Lydia.

“Hi. Your father let me in…” Lydia trailed off, looking at her closed hands. Neither spoke for a moment.

“C-Come in.” Stiles stuttered and made room for her to enter his bedroom. Lydia did so but stood in the middle of the room, lost and broken. Stiles walked so that he was in front of her. She looked up and her beaming smile wobbled.

“What happened to your…” Lydia nodded to Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Totally fine. How are you doing?” Stiles asked but he already knew the answer. Lydia finally met his eyes and now he noticed just how utterly distraught she was.

“They won’t let me see him. I was supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back.” Lydia opened her hand to reveal she’s holding Jackson’s house key- still attached to a necklace chain. She looked up, tears filling her eyes again.

“But they won’t let me see him.” She repeated and the tears fell.

“How much do you even know about all this?” Stiles asked and Lydia shrugged.

“Just... pieces. Half of it’s like a dream.” She whispered and Stiles’ jaw tightened.

“Well, guess what? The other half’s a freaking nightmare.” Stiles levelled with her and she shook her head violently.

“I don’t care. I can help him-” Lydia said, unsure of who she was trying to convince.

“See that’s the problem. You don’t care if you get hurt. But you know how we’ll feel? We’ll be devastated. And if you die? We’ll literally go out of our minds. See, death doesn’t happen to you. It happens to everyone around you. To all the people left standing there at your funeral trying to figure out how to get on with their lives without you in it.” Stiles’ emotions poured out of him like an open faucet, his worries and anger flooding the room. Lydia was frightened by his intensity and stepped back.

“I-I’m sorry.” Stiles whispered apologetically and Lydia turned away from him. She caught her breath before walking out the room.

“I’ll find him myself.” She exited, leaving Stiles stood torn between following her and wallowing in his room. He collapsed onto his desk chair, his father entering moments later.

“She left, huh?” His father placed an ice pack on the desk and leant on it as he smiled sympathetically at his son.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded and wiped away the stray tears.

“So is there… anything between you guys?” Stilinski asked in an attempt to make conversation and Stiles shook his head.

“No. She’s in love with someone else.” Stiles told him, though truth be told he wasn’t interested in her. Never had been. It just wasn’t the way he swung.

The room fell silent and Stilinski sighed, unsure about how to deal with the current situation.

“Okay, I’ll let you get to sleep. And I know getting beat up and the stuff with Jackson has you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing. That game... you were amazing.” Stilinksi smiled, immensely proud of his son- more than words could express. “You were a hero.”

Stiles raised his head slightly before lowering it again, remembering Gerard’s words. 

“I’m no hero.” Stiles closed his eyes and sighed.

“You were tonight. I mean it. You know, it was pretty much over. But then you got the ball and started running. It was incredible. I could literally feel the crowd around me responding, their hearts beating faster. You scored and the tide just turned. Then you scored again and again. You weren’t just the MVP of the game, you saved it from the brink of disaster. You  _ were _ a hero.” Stilinski patted his son on the back and left him in peace. 

Stiles opened his eyes and picked up the ice pack, putting it to his cheek. He went to move from the chair to his bed when the ceiling’s light reflected off a piece of metal on his desk. He put down the ice pack and picked up the source. His battered Jeep’s keys sat in the palm of his hand. He thought for a moment before closing his fist and racing out the door.

\--- 

Outside the upstairs landing hall, Chris reached out to knock at the open door of Allison’s bedroom when he saw Gerard and Allison inside, talking quietly. Noticing his son, Gerard gave a smile and whispered one last thing into Allison’s ear.

“I saw the lights flicker.” Chris stated and stepped into the room. Gerard turned back to Allison, ignoring Chris’ presence.

“Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs.” Gerard reassured her and got up from the bed. Chris crossed his arms and raised his voice.

“I didn’t realise that the Sheriff’s boy was a visitor.” Chris seethed and Allison rose her eyebrows, finally acknowledging her father. Before she could ask what he meant, Gerard placed a kiss on her forehead and spoke again.

“Get some sleep if you can. I have a feeling the next twenty-four hours are going to be eventful.” Gerard walked toward the doorway to leave but Chris extended an arm out to prevent the old man from leaving.

“We have a code. You said so yourself.” Chris whispered accusingly but Gerard merely smiled sinisterly.

“We do have a code, correct. But this is war... and we’re  _ winning _ .” Gerard grinned and moved Chris’ arm. “Didn’t you hear about the game? We won.”

“What about Jackson?” Chris called after him and the man stopped for a moment.

“That’s what I meant.”

Gerard continued down the hallway, leaving Chris alone with his daughter. He approached her and watched whilst Allison unloaded the crossbow, darts and her ring knives onto the side cabinet- organising them like ornamental decorations in the place various flowers and photos once stood.

“Need something?” Allison asked coldly, the loving and respectful tone she reserved for her father now lost in the past.

“I need you to step aside and let us handle this.” Chris urged and Allison gave an unbelieving smile, void of any amusement despite what the action proposed.

“You’re kidding right?” Allison walked toward her dresser and pulled out some night clothes before setting them down carelessly on her bedside table.

“One of your friends is  _ dead _ .” Chris responded, frustrated that he couldn’t get through to his own daughter.

“Because of Derek. And how do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? It’s all because of Derek. Kate, Mom, Jackson-” Allison ranted before being cut off by Chris.

“And Scott? What about Scott? What if  _ he  _ dies too?” Chris relentlessly threw Scott’s name at her, hoping the power of young love would be enough to break through the hardened shell Allison had forged since her mother’s death.

“Since when do you care about Scott?” Allison diverted the question and swallowed the guilt rising within her. The guilt of the icicles she had plunged into Scott’s heart undeservingly.

“I care about  _ you _ .” Chris shouted and Allison put her hands on her hips, irritated by her father.

“Really, Dad? If you’re going to quote from the list of Top Five Things a Parent Should Say to Their Child Every Day, how about starting with “I’m proud of you.” After all, I’m doing exactly what  _ you _ wanted.” Allison raged, the toll of recent events showing clearly in her demeanour. It was then that Chris realised. She wasn’t at all doing what he wanted. Nobody was. They were doing what  _ Gerard _ wanted.

“You’re doing what he wants. We all are.” Chris sighed as the realisation hit him. “I taught you to be a  _ leader _ . To put emotions aside and act according to what is  _ right _ . We don’t kill them.”

Allison shook her head and sat on her bed.

“I’m tired and all I want to do is pass out, okay?” Allison ended the conversation, not taking on board what her father had said. Chris had failed to reach her. There was only one thing he could.

“Fine.” Chris said calmly, walking toward the side cabinet. 

“Don’t forget. You owe me a new bow.”

Chris picked up one of Allison’s knives and her crossbow, no longer facing her. With a splintering snap, Chris severed the crossbow and set the broken weapon back down on the wooden surface.

“And a new crossbow.” Chris mumbled before exiting the room, ignoring Allison’s hatred-filled glare. Allison quickly strode towards the door and slammed it shut, deciding to get changed and try to get some rest.

As Allison picked up clothes she had placed on the bedside table, she noticed the corner of a picture poking out from underneath the lamp. She slowly lifted up the fragile and cracked lamp, having suffered the wrath of Allison herself when she demolished her room previously, and picked up the photo. She recognised the image instantly, Scott’s caring and goofy smile as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. It was from their date at the ice rink. She recalled how it was the only photo she described as “normal” at the photo booth because of Scott’s reflective eyes. Most importantly, she remembered how much she loved him. But how could she love him, a werewolf?

Tired of thinking and exhausted from her pursuit of Erica and Boyd, Allison placed the photo safely in one of the drawers and got ready for bed.

\---

Peter hurriedly searched every folder and document he could find stored on the laptop until, at last, he found details about the Kanima. Now alone with just Derek after Scott and Issac raced to Melissa’s aid, Peter conferred with a pacing Derek who was currently on the phone with Scott.

“They said he’s in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws.” Derek relayed the observations Scott was giving down the phone.

“That sounds sufficiently terrifying.” Peter commented as he scrolled through the files, finding the stage of the Kanima Jackson was at. He clicked as fast as he could.

“They also said he’s starting to move.” Derek added and Peter grimaced.

“Okay, I think I found something. Apparently what we’ve seen of Jackson so far is just the Kanima’s Beta shape.” Peter said grimly and Derek furrowed his brows.

“Meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?” Derek questioned and Peter nodded slowly.

“Bigger and…  _ better _ .”

Derek put the phone away from his ear and leaned forward to look at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw the diagrams.

“He’s turning into that?” Derek exclaimed, bewildered.

“Yup.” Peter replied, popping the ‘p’ for emphasis.

“That- That has wings.” Derek stammered and Peter gawked at the laptop.

“I can see that.”

Derek put the phone to his ear again and spoke hurriedly.

“Bring him to us.” Derek demanded and Scott took a second to reply.

“Not sure we have time for that…” Scott gulped down the line as he watched the body bag writhe.

Peter waved Derek back to the laptop and opened a video clip.

“Look at this. Someone actually did an animation of it. Maybe it’s a little less frightening than we-” Peter spoke as it started but the horrific screams from the audio drowned his sentence out. Peter slammed the laptop shut abruptly.

“We’ll meet them halfway.” Peter suggested and Derek agreed.

“Scott, get him out of there. Get him out of there  _ now! Go!” _

\---

_ Gerard’s eyes snapped open. Head resting on a pillow in bed, he stared at the ceiling as if seeing something far away. Seconds later, Allison looked up from her bed to see Gerard at the door. _

_ “Wake up, sweetheart. It’s started.” _

\---

Outside the hospital in the employee’s car park, Scott and Issac each held an end of the body bag. Sneaking through the rows of cars they, at last, reached Melissa’s car. Scott set his end of the body bag down and took the keys out from his pocket, opening the driver’s side and, as a result, unlocking the car. Scott then raced round to the trunk and yanked it open, leaving the keys still in the door. They hastily slipped the body bag inside and closed it, heading for the front of the vehicle. As Issac moved for the passenger door, Scott paused in confusion.

“The keys…” He hummed and checked his pockets.

“What-”

Before Issac could finish his sentence, somebody nearby cleared their throat. They spun around, only to meet Chris Argent’s serious look, Melissa’s keys dangling in his hand. Chris flipped the keys into the palm of his hand. A nervous Isaac watched whilst Scott cocked his head, listening for other sounds. But he didn’t hear anything.

“You’re alone.” He vocalised his thoughts and Chris nodded with a pained smile.

“More than you know.” Chris stepped forward into his truck’s headlights.    
“We don’t have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we do have a common enemy.” Chris continued and Scott eyed the trunk of their car.

“That’s why I’m trying to get him out of here.” Scott told him and Chris sighed.

“I don’t mean Jackson.”

Issac and Scott shared a confused look.

“Gerard.” Scott realised, understanding Chris’ hurt expression.

“Gerard’s twisted his way into Allison’s head. In the same way he did with Kate. I’m losing her. And I know you’re losing her too.” Chris explained sadly and looked down hopelessly. “I can’t lose her too Scott.”

“You won’t. I promise.” Scott consoled him. “Can you trust me to fix it? For just a little while.” Scott pleaded with Chris and the man relented, nodding slowly. “Then are you going to give me the keys?”

“No.” Chris answered before a smirk appeared on his face. “My car’s faster.” Chris smiled and barely a minute later they were all saddled up in his SUV. The engine roared to life and the tires screeched as they set off for Derek and Peter.

\---

Nearby, outside the Stilinski house, Stiles ran after a determined Lydia walking down the street.

“Lydia, wait-” Stiles called out to her but tripped on a sewer grate, sending him tumbling to the rough ground. Lydia spun around and rushed to help Stiles up. “I’ll help you. I’ll help you find him.” Stiles panted and raised his car keys. Lydia smiled gratefully at Stiles, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

“Sometimes there are things you wouldn't think would be a good combination that end up turning out to be a perfect combination.” Lydia laughed. “Let’s go save a Kanima.”

\---

**Act Two:**

Headlights blazed over a collection of warehouses in a metal works yard. Chris’ SUV turned in and came to a stop. Scott and Isaac quickly got out with Chris following. They opened the back and pulled the body bag from the SUV.

“I think he's stopped moving.” Issac exclaimed and Scott checked too.

“Let’s hope that’s a good thing.” Scott breathed but Chris didn’t look relieved.

“Don’t count on it.” Chris said ominously, keeping a hand on his holstered pistol.

Scott turned, listening as footsteps reached his ears, hearing Derek before seeing him. Hands and feet pounding the pavement, moving with grace and speed, Derek leapt up as if to attack but flipped back down right to his feet with a low growl and a flash of his red eyes. In the corner, hidden away in the shadows, Peter rolled his eyes.

“Somebody certainly enjoys making an entrance.” Peter mumbled to himself, observing events from afar.

“Doesn’t he own a car?” Issac whispered amused to Scott, who in turn gave an unimpressed look. Now was not the time for theatrics or jokes. 

Derek stood tall in the moonlight, tilting his neck as the additional hair and teeth sunk away. He then stared down Chris cautiously.

“I’m here for Jackson. Not you.” Chris reassured but Derek wasn’t calmed by the statement.

“Somehow, I don’t find that very comforting.” Derek responded, Chris’ hand on his pistol catching his eye. Maintaining a distance, Peter skirted the edges of the warehouse, coming closer as Derek approached the body bag.

“Where are they?” Scott questioned as Derek began to unzip the bag.

“Who?” Derek asked absentminded, focused on Jackson.

“Peter and Lydia.” Scott expanded and Derek lifted his head up, confused and concerned.

“Lydia’s not here yet?” Derek questioned in a panicked tone. “Without her Gerard still controls Jackson, his personal guard dog. He put all this in motion so that Jackson could become even bigger and more powerful.” Derek exclaimed and Chris lowered his hand from his gun momentarily, feeling shocked and betrayed by this news.

“No…” Chris denied what Derek was saying as best he could but deep inside he knew Derek bore words of truth. “He couldn’t- wouldn’t do that. If Jackson’s a

dog, then he’s turning rabid. And my father wouldn’t let a rabid dog live.” Chris said adamantly.

“Of course not.”

Chris acted instantaneously, unholstering his gun and aiming it for the shadows. Out of the darkness emerged a calm and collected Gerard. He raised his chin up and looked down upon the others.

“Something that dangerous, that out-of-control... is better off dead.”

As if on command, a hand shot up from the body bag and plunged its claws into Derek’s chest. Derek spat blood, coughing as the venom coated the wounds. A partially transformed Jackson stood tall, lifting Derek over his head as if he weighed nothing. With an ear-piercing screech Jackson sent Derek soaring, smashing brutally into a steel wall. Scott backed away from Gerard and Issac extended his claws protectively in front of his alpha.

“Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn’t realize you were also bringing Derek to me.” Gerard grinned evilly. Issac stepped forward in anger.

Issac had taken no more than a few steps before arrows shot passed Gerard, finding their mark in Issac’s leg and chest. The force of the attack sent Issac backwards onto the ground, wincing in pain. Scott caught but a glimpse of the attacker before they darted behind a corner.

“Allison-”

The Kanima’s deafening screech drew his attention back to the situation. Scott hurried to Issac and dragged him away from Jackson. Chris kept his gun aimed steady at him as he moved in front of the two boys, covering them from Allison’s arrows. When the Kanima approached, Chris fired continuous rounds as it sprang up and landed on his SUV. The creature took a hit but managed to slip behind the vehicle.

Chris reloaded his gun and shot through the windows of his car in an attempt to hit the Kanima. Gerard watched on with amusement, chuckling at Chris’ waste of ammunition. Before Chris could pull the trigger again, the Kanima’s tail snaked out, wrapping around the barrel of the gun. A second later the weapon flew into the air and fell to the concrete, with Chris soon following.

As the Kanima went for the kill, Scott appeared in front of him and snarled- fully transformed. Derek- now back on his feet- and Issac surround the Kanima also, fully transformed and growling. Scott used his leg to kick Chris’ gun back into his possession. Chris grabbed it and retreated behind the car for cover and support as he clutched his arm. Derek’s snarl of rage was joined by the others as the three werewolves circled the Kanima. One after another they launched their attack. Vicious bites and claws assaulted the scaled skin. Issac slid underneath the Kanima and sliced up its back, Scott then attacked its legs. The Kanima buckled, falling to its knees. But they were far outmatched. Even as Derek launched off the ground for a last assault- the Kanima ducked down and slashed his torso to ribbons before wrapping its tail around him and sending him flying into Issac. The two crashed to the ground amid a spray of blood droplets. Derek sank, unable to rise again. Issac stumbled to his feet and charged to defend his downed alpha when Allison slipped in front of him with her ring knives. The slashes came with blinding speed. Knives circling up and around, Allison stepped back allowing Isaac to collapse in front of her.

“Allison, stop!” Scott shouted out to her but she didn’t hear him. Steadily approaching Derek, Allison raised her knives as the Alpha looked up at her, preparing to defend himself as best he could. “Allison, no!”

Before Scott could reach her- a hand grabbed her just as she swung the knives. The hand of the Kanima. Peter stepped forward from his hiding spot, unwilling to participate but watching with curiosity.

“Not yet sweetheart.”

The others stared in shock as the Kanima forced Allison to drop the knife.

“W-What are you doing?” Allison screamed at Gerard, struggling in the Kanima’s grip.

“He’s doing what he came here to do.” Scott informed her, meeting Gerard’s eyes, spotting recognition in them.

“Then you know?” Gerard asked in surprise and Scott nodded. “It was that night outside the hospital, wasn’t it? When I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn’t you?”

The onlookers awaited the information that Scott had discovered. Thankfully, Gerard was obsessed with making a poetic scene and stepped forward to enlighten them. Issac, however, had already made the connection.

“He’s dying.”

A regretful smile crawled into Gerard’s lips as he nodded at the boy.

“I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn’t have a cure for cancer yet.” Gerard’s gaze fell on Derek. “But the supernatural does.”

Allison lurched forward, trying to free herself. But Gerard gave the slightest nod and the Kanima wrapped its hand around her neck, claws pressing against the flesh under her chin. Pushing himself up from the floor, Argent looked at his father with unbridled hatred.

“You monster.” He seethed, thinking back to Gerard’s addimance regarding his wife’s suicide due to her werewolf affliction.

“Not yet.” Gerard bared his teeth victoriously, turning to Scott, the only werewolf standing. Gerard eyed Scott, waiting expectantly. The Kanima’s claws dug deeper into Allison’s throat.

“What are you doing?” Allison cried out as she felt the skin on her neck be pierced slightly, her eyes on Scott as he stared down at the ground.

“You’d kill her too?” Chris challenged and Gerard laughed.

“When it comes to survival? I’d kill my own son. Scott?”

In weary defeat, Scott slowly approached Derek. 

“Don’t. You know he’s going to kill me right after.” Derek reasoned with Scott but the teen didn’t seem to hear him. “He’ll become an Alpha.”

“It’s true. But I think he knows that already. Don’t you, Scott?” 

Hauling the weakened Derek up to his feet, Scott looked almost hypnotized by his own regrettable actions. 

“He knows the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You’re the part that doesn’t fit, Derek. And if you haven’t learned yet, there’s just no competing with young love.” Allison’s tears ran over the Kanima’s claws at her own throat as she watched Scott drag Derek up.

“Scott, stop. Don’t- Scott!” Derek gritted, pain consuming his body.

“I’m sorry. But I have to.” Scott forced him to open his mouth and reveal his fangs. Approaching them, a frighteningly calm Gerard began to roll up his sleeve. Scott held Derek in position as Gerard carefully placed his arm between the Alpha’s teeth.

Gerard gave a nod and Scott shoved Derek’s head forward, sending his teeth sinking into the pale flesh of the man’s arm. Derek’s eyes flared with a burning red as Gerard tore free. The Alpha collapsed back but Scott caught him, setting him onto the floor gently. With an amused laugh, Gerard held up his bloody arm for the others to see. But the looks of horror in Chris and Allison’s eyes turned to puzzlement. Even at his distance, Peter too noted something unusual.

“What?” Seeing their faces, Gerard lowered his arm. Black blood seeped over the red, dripping off his forearm to the concrete floor at his feet. Derek’s eyes widened as Gerard coughed, black blood appeared at his lips. “What is this? What did you do?”

Scott smiled knowingly and everyone turned their attention to him.

“My acting was so convincing, I should be in a TV show.” Scott mused and stepped closer to the man. “Everyone kept telling me Gerard always has a plan. Well…”

Scott raised his eyes to reveal a now confident, even triumphant gaze.

“I had a plan too.” Scott announced and from his pocket revealed an exact duplicate of Gerard's silver pill case.

Gerard caught on and yanked his silver pill box from his pocket.

“No… no…”

He poured several capsules into his hand, some spilling to the floor around him, before raising a handful of the capsules and crushing them in his hand. The capsules burst into a puff of grey ash.

“Mountain Ash!” Gerard yelled furiously as black blood ran from his nose, sinking to his knees.

Scott stepped back as Gerard lurched in agony. Black blood poured from his nose, from his tear ducts, ears, even around his fingernails. The black substance spilt to the floor as he threw his head back. Gerard shrieked in pain as he spat up a streaming fountain of BLACK BLOOD. The others retreated in terror, scrambling away from the macabre display. Only Scott watched unblinking, knowing and expecting the effect. Derek peered at him with a mixture of shock and, most surprisingly, respect. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek asked and Scott faced him.

“Because you might be an Alpha. But you’re not mine.” He replied and the two-eyed each other with respect.

Scott stepped forward as if to help Gerard up. But with the blood still dripping from his lips, the senior Argent raised his hate-filled eyes and looked to the Kanima.

“Kill them! Kill them  _ all _ !” Gerard bellowed with the last of his remaining strength, veins pulling taut at his neck. 

On command, the Kanima hissed and went to slice Allison’s throat. Allison, however, reacted with lightning speed. She kicked the creature behind her with all her might, forcing it to release her from its grasp. Though the Kanima was quickly back on its feet, ready to pounce on her again.

“Allison, duck!” Scott yelled and Allison looked to him before doing so. Scott ran towards her and picked up one of Allison’s discarded ring knives before sending it flying through the air and plunging into the Kanima’s chest. With a horrific cry it recoiled backwards, allowing Allison to escape and pick up her other knife.

Scott and Allison stood side by side, ready for its next attack. But as it lunged once more-

The roar of a vehicle’s engine filled the warehouse. The Kanima spun at the sound of brakes squealing and hurtled, tossed right off its feet by a blue jeep ramming it at top speed. Eyes squeezed shut, Stiles looked up from the wheel and looked through the windscreen at his car’s now dented front.

“I just got this fixed too.” Stiles gritted as he and Lydia sat up from the impact. “Did I get him?” Stiles turned to Scott, who almost laughs. 

But their brief converse is cut short as the Kanima leapt onto the hood of the Jeep, swinging a clawed hand up with a shriek.

“Jackson!” Lydia cried out and threw open the passenger door. Stiles went to stop her but the girl was too fast. The creature paused as Lydia stepped out, lit up by the headlights- almost glowing in the darkness.

“Jackson?” She called out again, unsure. Her hands came up and the Kanima pulled back as if to strike her down. But then she opened her hand to show what’s held in her palm…

Jackson’s key.

The creature blinked as it looked on the key and took it gently from her hands. The Kanima's eyes blinked back to human, the eyes of Jackson- who was now half transformed again. Lydia gave him one last look of regret, as if knowing what was about to happen. Jackson slowly turned to face Derek who was now standing once again. Jackson lowered his clawed hands, removing his defences. Purposefully making himself vulnerable to attacks.

Derek grabbed the moment and struck, digging his claws into Jackson’s ribcage. Seeing his chance also, Peter rushed out and guts Jackson from the back. As the wolf hands tore back, Jackson staggered forward. Lydia took hold of him before he could fall. Struggling to keep him up, she slowly guided him to his knees.

Red blood-human blood-on his torso, Jackson looked on her with his own eyes, seeming to recognize her at last. Then he whispered a question.

“Do you... still... “ Jackson trailed off, unable to find the strength or breath to finish. Lydia, however, knew what he was asking.

“I do. I still love you.” Lydia’s makeup ran as continuous tears ran down her face.

Finally, Jackson’s eyes closed and his head gently rested on her shoulder.

“I will always love you.” Lydia smiled earnestly, the others watching as she held Jackson for a while. Only when his hand opened and released the key to the ground did she finally let him lie.

As gently as he could, Stiles took Lydia’s arm and helped her up. She turned into him, trying to find comfort in his arms. Scott and Allison interlocked fingers, gripping each other’s hand tightly.

“Where’s Gerard?” Allison questioned and Chris looked over. The others followed Allison’s eyes to a pool of black blood and the faint trace of footsteps. He’d gone.

“He won’t be far.” Chris holstered his gun at last.

Now human, Derek helped Isaac back to his feet. Finally, they began moving, an exhausted group of people turning to go. But then the sound of claws scratching cement caught their attention. 

Lydia turned first to see. Jackson’s hands moved, claws at his fingertips. They scratched at the pavement as life began to tremble its way back into his body, wounds already beginning to heal on his torso. Head lifting, he sucked in a breath as if coming up for air after diving into water- his movements illuminated by the Jeep’s headlights, a heavenly glow engulfing Jackson.

Scott, Derek and Peter braced themselves for a new attack. But something different happened. When Jackson opened his eyes, they began to glow. No longer slit and reptilian, they shone an intense ocean blue. His mouth drew open to reveal fangs growing. Not two rows, but pairs of uppers and lowers. 

As he pushed up to his knees, strands of hair appeared at his cheeks, growing toward the ears which now tapered out to points. With the others watching in silent awe, Jackson finally stood- finally becoming... a werewolf. A primal roar filled the metal works as Jackson cried out at the night like a bird spreading its wings for the first time. His eyes dimmed back to normal, claws retracting. He lowered his head and breathlessly looked to the others, somehow alive. They stared back at him, incredulous. Finally, Lydia ran into his arms. Scott and the others breathed in relief. Even  _ Stiles _ .

Lydia and Jackson stood in a tight, loving embrace for what felt like an eternity. Basking in each other’s presence as the sunrise beamed its rays onto the couple. Unfortunately, the new light revealed Jackson’s naked appearance. Stiles noticed this and blushed furiously, turning away and looking to his Jeep.

“I’m just gonna- ehem.” Stiles left the group and headed to his battered car, opening up the hood to assess the damage. The rest of the group covered Jackson and began to leave the warehouse. All except for Derek.

As Stiles failed at bending the metal of the front bumper back into place, a strong hand took hold of it and effortlessly moulded it to the correct shape. Stiles looked up saw Derek. He stood up abruptly, banging his head on the hood and knocking out the rod holding it up in the process. Thankfully Derek caught it and set the hood down carefully.

“Everything okay?” Derek asked worriedly, care and concern filling his eyes. Stiles looked up and nodded. Only then did Derek spot the bruises given by Gerard on Stiles’ cheek. He touched them carefully.

“Yeah, er. It’ll probably have to go back to the garage but-”

Derek interjected, withdrawing his hand.

“That’s not what I meant Stiles. Are  _ you _ okay?”

Stiles stopped and thought for a moment.

“Honestly? No. But I will be.” Stiles smiled slightly and went around to the driver’s door. Before he could open it, Derek placed a hand on it.

“One last thing, Stiles.” Derek smiled warmly. “You  _ are _ a hero.”

Stiles stopped, speechless at such kind words coming from the alpha wolf.

“I’m not-” Stiles went to deny Derek’s words but was cut off again.

“Yes, you  _ are _ . It might have been Scott who foiled Gerard’s plan but if you hadn’t shown up when you did and knocked Jackson down- rather amazingly might I add- I can guarantee we would have lost a life today.” Derek said seriously. “And it takes great courage to jump into the unknown and fight for your friends even despite the fear. And  _ that _ is what makes you a hero.”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before looking down and laughing, at last opening the Jeep’s door.

“You know, I think I preferred it when you were a sour wolf.” Stiles teased and with that the Jeep’s engine spluttered into life as it gingerly crawled away.

\---

The first whispers of sunrise began to spill into Allison’s room. Fingers intertwined, she and Scott sat on the edge of her bed in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Allison apologised quietly and Scott squeezed her hand lovingly.

“You don’t have to say sorry.” Scott told her, looking into her eyes calmly.

Allison lowered her head and swallowed her guilt.

“I do. I have to. For what I did. What I said. For everything. And especially for what I have to do now…”

Allison untangled her hands from Scott’s and raised her head to meet Scott’s knowing eyes.

“It’s okay.”

Allison shook her head.

“No, it’s not.” Her voice wobbled as she spoke.

“It is.” Scott urged and Allison shed a tear.

“Scott, I’m trying to break up with you.” Allison watched, waiting for the shocked and angry expression she was expecting. But it never came. Instead a sympathetic gaze met her regretful one.

“I know. And it’s okay.” Scott dried her tears and cupped her chin.

“How is that okay?” Allison exclaimed in disbelief and Scott smiled.

“Because I can wait.”

Allison let out a shaky breath. She didn’t understand how Scott could still love her so much.

“I’m not making you wait for me. I can’t do that.” She shook her head slowly.

“You don’t have to. Because I know we’re going to be together. We’re meant to be together.” Scott whispered calmly and Allison’s heart thumped. She hoped those words were true. But for the time being, this had to be done.

“Scott…” Allison held back a sob. “There’s no such thing as fate.” More tears fell as she looked down.

“There’s no such thing as werewolves.” Scott responded and Allison looked up, met by the goofy smile she loved so much. A small laugh escaped her.

Scott gently brushed her tears away and then pressed his lips softly to hers. A short, but sweet kiss. Allison broke it, pulling back and opening her eyes to look at him. Finally, Scott rose from the bed and turns for the door where he sees Argent waiting. Allison goes to reach out to him but her hands slipped past Scott’s arm as he drifted away.

As he passed by, Allison’s father gave him the slightest of nods. The closest to a thank you he could manage at that time. Scott gave one last look back to watch Chris sit next to Allison on the edge of the bed. He put his arm around her and she gently rested her head on his shoulder, glancing up again- only to find the doorway empty. 

Scott was gone.

\---

Daylight bled through the trees, spilling down onto the lonely and burned Hale House. 

“You haven’t told them everything yet, have you?” Peter assumed and Derek shook his head, leant against a tree- still severely wounded from the fight.

“What do you mean?” Issac asked, confused and out of the loop. The three stood there observing the front of the ruins. The only three that remained of Derek’s pack.

“Why do you think Derek was so quick to build a pack? So eager to strengthen his number and power? When there’s a new Alpha, people take notice.” Peter steepled his fingers once more and rested against a tree.

“People like who?” Issac questioned Derek but the Alpha just nodded towards the front door. Issac approached it and spotted an odd symbol etched in black into the door. He traced the splintered surface with his fingers. “What is this? What does it mean?”

“It’s their symbol. And it means they’re coming.” Derek alluded and Issac crinkled his nose, still confused.

“Who?”

Peter pushed away from the tree and tilted his head.

“Alphas.” Derek said bluntly. “A pack of them.”

Peter smirked.

“An Alpha pack. And they’re not coming…” Peter trailed off.  _ “They’re already here.” _

The sound of distant roars and howls resounded the woods as the trio looked to the sky.

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed these chapters from season 2! Season 3 is up next and there'll be a lot of changes, tonnes of Scallison and a heavy Sterek storyline!
> 
> Stay home, stay safe. <3


	5. 'Open Wound'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With summer break coming to an end, Scott decides a trip to the tattoo parlour is well deserved to commemorate both his eighteenth birthday and all he has endured in the past year. Meanwhile, Allison has returned to Beacon Hills after four months away in France and Lydia is already determined to get the hunter back into the dating scene- partially due to her separation from Jackson.
> 
> Though they all are hoping for an ordinary and studious Junior year, odd occurrences are taking place before the school bell even rings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter is a little shorter than usual and much shorter than the two-parter chapters I uploaded as part of an end-of-season special. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This season I will be making a lot more changes to the storyline and will be trying to exclude any parts that I am not changing (and as such will follow canon events). That being said, this chapter (obviously) had to start with these set of scenes. (Spot the changes!)

Under a wall of sample designs including hearts, barbed roses, tribal symbols and all manner of typography, a tattoo artist looked over a folded piece of paper. On the paper were two bold, black lines- one slightly thicker than the other.

“Good thing you drew me a picture.” The artist exclaimed sarcastically, readying the ink needles. Scott McCall, meanwhile, sat in the client chair giving the man a nervous smile. By the counter, Stiles stood admiring the various articulate designs before taking one and presenting it to McCall.

“Sure you don’t want something like this?” Stiles raised an eyebrow and handed the design to Scott, who in turn examined it with clouded eyes- lost in thought. It was an image of a green-scaled lizard, two piercing yellow eyes staring into Scott’s own brown ones. Scott threw his best friend a glare, handing back the paper and letting the artist access his left arm.

“Too soon?” Stiles asked sheepishly but was ignored by the werewolf. When he received no reply, the teen approached his best friend. “I don’t know, dude. These things are pretty permanent.” Stiles pointed out and Scott shrugged.

“I’m not changing my mind.” Scott replied adamantly and Stiles shook his head.

“Okay, but why two bands?”

Scott remained silent for a moment before giving a vague answer.

“I just like it.” He told Stiles and rolled his sleeve up.

“Wouldn’t it be better if your first tattoo had some kind of meaning?” Stiles continued and Scott faced him once more.

“Getting a tattoo means something.” Scott mumbled, clearly avoiding giving the real reason for the design.

“He’s right. Tattooing’s been going on for thousands of years. The Tahitian word tatua means ‘to mark something’, like a rite of passage.” The tattoo artist pitched in and held the needle in his hand. “Can we get started?” He asked Scott who simply replied with a nod.

“You don’t have any problem with needles, do you?” He added as the needle neared Scott’s arm, who shook his head. Behind them, however, Stiles keeled over as the machine buzzed into life- falling to the ground with a _thump_.

**\---**

Stiles climbed into the driver’s seat of his Jeep and closed the door, an ice pack against his head. Beside him, in the passenger seat, Scott eyed his bandaged arm with a pained expression.

“You okay?” Stiles asked as he inserted the keys into the vehicle’s ignition.

“Kind of burns.” Scott grimaced and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“What do you want, a lollipop?” Stiles sassed and put his seatbelt on. “You did just have your skin punctured by a needle like a hundred thousand times.” Stiles pointed out but Scott remained fixed on the bandage.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it’s supposed to be like this.” Scott breathed and sat up abruptly, wincing. “This definitely doesn’t feel right. I think- I think I gotta’ take it off.” Scott grabbed at the cloth wrapped around his upper arm, ripping at it until the red and raw skin was exposed. More alarmingly, however, were the black veins rippling around the tattoo.

Scott’s eyes widened as the searing pain surged his bicep, watching the tattoo begin to disappear. It slowly but steadily vanished from his arm, until it was completely and utterly gone- no sign of anything having been on the skin. Stiles looked on with a sickened expression.

“It healed…” Scott said, crushed. He rested his head against the window, looking gloomily at the tattoo parlour. 

“What did it _actually_ mean, anyway?” Stiles asked, intrigued and Scott at last relented.

“It was supposed to resemble two rings. Marital bands. To honour the promise I made to Allison.” Scott sighed, looking away as red flushed his cheeks. Stiles looked down and nodded before shooting Scott an apologetic smile and starting up the Jeep. Lights flashed in the window behind them, a car soaring past.

Reflected in the visor mirror, Allison Argent delicately brushed away an eyelash on her cheek while Lydia drove, pedal to the floor.

“It’s not a double date. It’s just a group thing.” Lydia said, gripping the wheel as she kept her eyes on the road.

“Do they know it’s a group thing? Because I told you I’m not ready to get back out there.” Allison questioned and watched Lydia carefully, trying to read her.

“You were in France and you didn’t do any dating? For four months?” Lydia exclaimed, disbelievingly. Allison looked down and fiddled with her fingers, swallowing her emotions.

“Have you? I mean after-” Allison started but Lydia interrupted.

“Do _not_ mention his name.” Lydia seethed, increasing the tightness of her grip on the wheel. Just days after the showdown with Gerard, Jackson contacted her and explained that he needed time alone to recuperate. Of course the two had already broken up prior to Jackson fully becoming the Kanima. Nevertheless, it hurt Lydia that, despite all they went through, Jackson didn’t want to see her.

“Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?” Allison asked, curious. After all, Jackson did technically come back to life according to the records filed by the police.

“The doctors looked like idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. His dad tried to move him to England but Jackson refused and the restraining order against Stiles and Scott was voided.” Lydia shrugged and changed gear.” And yes, Derek taught him the Werewolf 101. Like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon.” Lydia joked and Allison smiled slightly. Her smile soon fell, though, as thoughts of a certain werewolf bloomed in her mind.

“So you’ve talked to him?” Allison tilted her head, confused as to how she would know all this if she hadn’t been in touch with Jackson.

“Not since summer break started.” Lydia shook her head as her eyes watered glistened, sadness reflecting the moon’s rays. “Whatever. He wanted to be alone. And seriously? An egotistical, hormonal, teen wolf? Like that’s not going to be a disaster.” Lydia raised her eyebrows as she ranted.

“So you’re totally over him.” Allison pushed and Lydia finally glanced at her.

“Would I be going on a double-date if I wasn’t?” 

Silence fell between them and Lydia braked as they neared a red light. When they came to a halt she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Okay, it’s a double-date. Not an orgy. You’ll live.” Lydia smirked and Allison laughed amused. In fact, they were so engrossed in their planned double-date that neither noticed Stiles’ Jeep pull up alongside them at the set of lights.

Scott examined where his tattoo should have been, replying to Stiles as he shook his head.

“No, we agreed to give each other the summer. No texts, no calls.” Scott explained, sighing as he covered his arm once more.

“So how do you know she won’t be back at school?” Stiles responded, confused. Scott stared dead ahead.

“After everything that happened? I’m not sure she’s coming back at all.” Scott said glumly, crossing his arms. As Stiles turned to look at him, he spotted the two girls through the passenger window, deep in conversation.

“I think she is. I’d say pretty definite. Like one hundred percent.”

Scott raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, finding Allison and Lydia giggling to themselves in the lane beside them. He stopped breathing, the world quietened, time slowing as he watched her smile, laughing about something. And then-

Their eyes met, gaze locked on each other- they quickly turned away.

“Oh my God, oh my God, I can’t see him. Not yet-” Allison gasped, sinking in her chair as she tried to disappear from view.

“Oh god-” Scott pressed himself against the backrest, willing the world to swallow him up. “Drive, Stiles, just drive!” Scott begged and Stiles gestured to the red light.

“It’s a red light.” He replied simply, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Similarly, on the other side, Allison covered the side of her face with her hand as she practically crawled under the dashboard.

“Lydia, go. Go, please go-” Allison tried but Lydia too argued.

“But it’s a red light!” Lydia moved forward to hide her best friend, panicking as she practically willed the light to change. In the corner of her eyes she spotted Stiles looking at them.

Stiles reached over Scott for the window winder handle, grabbing onto it.

“I think we should say something.” Stiles insisted and wound open the window before shouting out to them.

“Hey-!”

Lydia floored it, tires screeching in agony as the car lurched forwards. Stiles was left smiling at an empty lane.

“Maybe they didn’t see us…”

The Jeep slowly grew smaller in the wing mirrors’ reflections. Lydia eased on the gas pedal and turned to Allison.

“You okay?”

Allison curled into a fetal position, shaking her head. Meanwhile, back at the Jeep, the lights turned green. Stiles put his foot onto the gas pedal, pulling away.

“What are you doing?” Scott shouted, alarmed and Stiles looked from him to the road.

“Driving?” Stiles gestured wildly.

“But we’re right behind them!” Scott sunk down in his seat as the Jeep pulled into the lane behind Lydia’s car.

“You see any turns?” Stiles retorted and Scott’s mouth gaped, no words coming out.

“But- I- We’re going to look like we’re following them.” Scott complained and Stiles raised his voice.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Stiles questioned his panicking friend.

“I don’t know- anything!” Scott pleaded and Stiles reacted. He hit the brakes, hard. With a shriek, the Jeep slammed to a halt. The two girls watched the blue vehicle stop suddenly.

“Lydia, stop. I need to go back. I need to talk to him.” Allison sighed and Lydia complied, also putting her foot on the brake pedal. Stiles and Scott watched Lydia’s car slow to a stop as well. Both cars then sat in the middle of the road. Allison glanced back through the rear window.

“They stopped too.” Lydia observed and Allison narrowed her eyes.

“Why would they stop?” Allison kept her eyes behind them and Lydia joined her, too distracted to notice the vague shape in the mist looming toward them from ahead.

“It’s Stiles and Scott. You really want to try applying logic to those two?” Lydia uttered and Allison thought for a moment, the car’s headlights illuminated the figure rapidly approaching them, revealing it to be an animal of sorts.

“Should we back up and-”

Allison’s sentence was cut off as the windscreen smashed, a terror-struck deer charging into Lydia’s car. Its antlers narrowly missed impaling the two girls, causing them to shriek and raise their hands to shield themselves from the shards of glass. Door flung open, Scott and Stiles jumped out the Jeep and raced to the other car where Allison and Lydia stumbled out. Glass fragments fell from their clothes. Soon, a mess of voices became tangled as conversations mixed.

“Are you okay?” Scott fussed over Allison.

“- it came out of nowhere-” Lydia hyperventilated, Stiles checking over her for cuts and bruises.

“Are you hurt?” Stiles attempted to calm her down.

“- I’m okay, I’m alright.” Allison caught her breath, looking into Scott’s eyes. Both of them noticed Scott’s hands on her arms, the kind of touch that could easily become an embrace. The kind of touch they had both missed and so desperately craved all summer. Neither spoke as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. That is, until Lydia broke the silence-

“Well I’m not okay! I am _totally_ freaking out! Why the hell did it do that?” Lydia exclaimed, clearly shaken up. Scott reluctantly let go off Allison, the latter hugging her arms where Scott’s arms had been, and approached the crumpled hood of Lydia’s car.

There, slumped over the damaged metal, lay the now dead deer.

“I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like- like it was crazy.” Lydia let out a shaky breath and Scott moved closer to the deceased animal, eyes glowing amber.

“No. It was scared.” Scott corrected her, putting a hand on its fur. He felt the last of the poor creature’s emotions flow through him. “Terrified, even.”

The group looked around them into the shadows, scanning for whoever or _whatever_ could have- quite literally- scared the animal to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jackson has stayed in Beacon Hills... How will this change events? Tune in next time to find out! <3
> 
> (UPDATED EVERY OTHER SUNDAY!)


	6. 'Once, Twice, Thrice'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is back underway once more and everyone's hopes of a normal semester are quickly demolished as Beacon Hills finds itself under attack from the supernatural, again! With Issac missing, Boyd and Erica kidnapped and the presence of an Alpha Pack, Derek has his hands full. Meanwhile, Detective Stiles is on the case, investigating any clue he can get his hands on- starting with Lydia. Scott and Allison awkwardly attempt to repair their friendship, also.

**Act One:**

The familiar sound a bustling hallway filled to the brim with students surrounded Scott and Stiles as the duo made their way through the crowd.

“You want to ask Derek for help?” Stiles asked, exasperated as he quickened his pace to keep up with Scott.

“He’s got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there’s got to be a way to do it without healing, right?” Scott thought aloud and Stiles grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt. He then pointed to a bulletin board where a mess of papers had been taped up.

“Doesn’t he still have his hands a little full?” Stiles gestured to two missing posters pinned over the top of countless forgotten flyers. On said posters were images of two individuals; Boyd and Erica.

“I thought Issac was working on finding them whilst Derek regained his strength?” Scott questioned and Stiles looked at the floor, avoiding his best friend’s gaze.

“Yeah, well now Issac is missing too. Derek said Issac left to search for Boyd and Erica two days ago but never came back and-” Scott stopped Stiles partway through his sentence.

“Wait, how do you know all this? Derek hasn’t been to see us all summer.” Scott interjected, dumbfounded at the knowledge Stiles had of current events. After all, Scott hadn’t heard a peep out of the Alpha since they went their separate ways after they put an end to Gerard’s plan. He thought he’d earnt Derek’s trust.

“I have his number…” Stiles said casually but quickly realised what he’d said. “You know… in case of werewolf related… stuff…” Stiles trailed off and cleared his throat whilst Scott just gave the boy a confused look. He would’ve pushed the subject if a heavenly voice hadn’t floated into his ears from across the hallway.

“Freshmen? I think you mean fresh  _ boys _ . Lydia, they’re fourteen.”

Allison.

“Some are more mature than others…” Lydia replied as she leaned against Allison’s locker, gazing at the new jocks that had joined Beacon Hills High School. Allison shook her head and laughed, closing her bag.

“You know it’s okay to be single. Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person.” Allison levelled with Lydia and the latter gave her a tired look.

“Allison, I love you. So if you need to do the thing where we talk about me and pretend like we’re not actually talking about you, that’s totally fine.” Lydia smiled earnestly before returning to her perusing of the various boys. “But I don’t want a boyfriend. I want a distraction.”

And a distraction she soon had as two new students entered the building, black motorcycle helmets in their gloved hand and leather jacket pasted onto their muscled biceps.

“Like that.” Lydia twirled her hair with her finger and stood up straight. Allison followed her gaze as Scott watched onwards with jealousy.

“Brothers?” Allison said, a hint of adoration noticeable.

“Twins.” Lydia hummed in response.

Scott back turned to Stiles, who was also staring at the twins.

“Can you believe- Stiles? What are you doing?” Scott nudged his friend who instantly returned his attention to Scott.

“What? Nothing? Nothing whatsoever, no siree.” Stiles gushed and Scott chose to brush off the pink spreading in Stiles’ cheeks.

**\---**

Gently lifting the bandage on Isaac’s torso, Melissa looked over the gash on the left side of the torso. The wound healed right before her eyes, tissue miraculously binding back to tissue.

“Wow. Yeah, it’s healing. Visibly. They can’t see this. No one can see this.” Melissa said, panicked and looked to the injured boy; Issac.

“It’s still damaged inside. It must’ve been an Alpha. I need to get back to Derek and tell him what I found… if I can remember.” Issac winced as he tried to sit up. “Cover it back up.”

Melissa smoothed the bandage back onto the sealing wound, looking behind as multiple voices spoke outside the room.

“I don’t think that’s going to matter. You’re scheduled for surgery. Which is obviously going to be very confusing for a lot of people.” Melissa whispered and began taking off her surgical gloves.

“Isn’t there anything  _ you _ can do?” Issac pleaded Melissa and received a worried look.

“Me do something? I’m relatively new to all of this. And F-Y-I, there’s a Sheriff’s Deputy stationed right outside the door.” Melisa said anxiously, hand-wringing constantly.

“You tried calling Derek?” Issac suggested and Melissa nodded with a sigh.

“Like five times, he’s not picking up. You don’t have any other emergency werewolf contacts?” She asked and Issac thought for a moment.

“Yeah…” Issac said slowly and Melissa awaited his answer.

“Call Scott.”

\---

**Act Two:**

Derek’s strong arms clasped a branch as he pulled himself up into a tree. Said tree was positioned beside Beacon Hills High School and reached up to a set of windows on the second floor. As Derek steadied himself, he felt his phone buzz in his jeans’ pocket. He ignored it and began climbing further upwards to the windows. Wait- Why was Derek climbing a tree to a high school’s second-floor windows? Derek convinced himself he was there to check if Issac had stopped by to attend classes before reporting back to him, though his heart simply wanted to see Stiles again. Something felt off and he had to know what.

Eventually, Derek reached the windows and peered into the empty classroom. He was just about to climb back down and try a different tree when a loud ringing sounded, followed by students filing into the empty room and taking their seats. Derek sunk down and hid from view until he was sure they’d all settled before creeping forward on the branch and grasping the open window’s ledge for support. He peered over the top and his breath caught in his throat. Whether it was a coincidence or a fated encounter, the seat beside the window was none other than the sarcastic Stiles Stilinski's. 

“Hey. Anyone sitting-”

Derek recognised the voice. He snapped to the source; Allison. She was stood at the desk in front of Scott’s. Both parties were looking extremely awkward, causing Derek to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of teen romance.

“No, no one. It’s all you. All yours. Totally... vacant.” Scott intercepted, spluttering nervously. He then turned to Stiles who gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. Next to him sat Lydia with Jackson behind her, who shot each other coy smiles as they took their seats.

Derek went to grab the boy’s attention when, one by one, all the students’ phones began to buzz, vibrate and beep as they received incoming messages. The classmates looked at each other in confusion and unlocked their phones. Pulling out his own phone, noticed he had five missed calls from an unsaved number. Shrugging it off, he watched as Stiles pulled out his mobile and opened a text message. It appeared to be an extract of literature.

“The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds…” A strong, confident female voice began to read the message aloud, heels clicking as a gorgeous woman stepped through the doorway; her own cellphone in hand.

“And the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky…” She continued and switched her phone off, smiling at the class as she recited the last line from memory. “...seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness.”

Silence swept the room, the classroom rapt with attention.

“I am Ms. Blake, I will be your English professor this year.  _ That _ was the last line to the first book we’re going to read. It’s also the last  _ text _ you’ll receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.” Ms. Blake spoke clearly, her words flushed with authority. While the others did as instructed, Scott hesitated- thumb hovering over his phone’s display. Then, finally, he powered it down, the screen going black.

**\---**

_ Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Melissa was pacing anxiously with her phone to her ear as it rang endlessly. _

_ “C’mon Scott, pick up!” She panicked and muttered under her breath when it went to answerphone for the third time in a row. She was about to return to Issac’s when she had an idea. She quickly pulled out her phone again and dialled the number for Beacon Hills High School, unaware of a long nailed and barefooted nurse entering Issac’s room. _

**\---**

Ms. Blake began to write on the blackboard as Scott noticed Allison lower her hand to pass him a note. He took it, unfolding the paper to read: ' _ Can we talk?'  _ Scott grabbed his pen, writing a reply when the Principal stepped in to speak with Ms. Blake. They spoke for a moment and both their eyes landed on Scott, who in turn paused in a panic that he had been caught writing a note. Instead, Ms. Blake turned back to the Principal and nodded. The Principal took once last look at the classroom before exiting.

“Mr. McCall?”

All eyes turned to Scott as Ms. Blake motioned for Scott to approach. He hastily closed his book and concealed the note in his left hand.

“Bring your bag.” She added and Scott nodded, collecting up his stuff and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He then moved down the row of tables, slipping the note Allison had passed to him back into her desk as he passed. Allison quickly hid it under her own hand. Ms. Blake and Scott disappeared for a moment and when Ms. Blake returned, Scott was no longer with her. Allison looked to her friends who all shared a look composed of confusion and concern.

Once all the students had returned to their work and Ms. Blake was writing on the chalkboard once more, Derek whispered out Stiles’ name.

“Stiles!”

The boy raised his head slightly and looked around for the source of the whispering. To his right, Lydia rose an eyebrow at him and continued to take notes. Stilinkski went to do the same when Derek called out again.

“Stiles! Look out the window!” Derek whispered again, exasperated. Stiles rose out of his seat slightly and looked out the window. In front of him was Derek, crouched on a tree branch that did not look like it would be able to hold the man’s weight.

“D-Derek? What are you- why are you up a tree?” Stiles questioned in a disbelieving tone.

“I, er- came to check if Issac went to school today.” Derek said, his voice raised in pitch slightly.

“Wouldn’t I have messaged if he  _ had _ ?” Stiles deadpanned and Derek opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came out.

“Mr. Stilinski, what are you doing?”

Stiles span back around and leaned on the wall so as to hide Derek from view, the latter lowering himself and practically laying on the tree branch. He was thankful for his enhanced senses. If somebody were to see him like this, he’d be in big trouble.

“Oh, me? I’m just… um.” Stiles stuttered and Derek rolled his eyes, going to rise up slightly to whisper something in Stiles’ ear when the heard the branch start to splinter. He gripped the window tightly. “Making sure my Jeep hadn’t been stolen? Lots of grand theft autos recently…” Stiles answered unsurely and Ms. Blake smiled.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” She asked, amused.

“Telling you…?" Stiles said and she nodded.

“We have security for that. Sit down, Mr. Stilinski.” Ms. Blake told him and Stiles nodded, turning back to the window. He raised his hand and began to shut the window.

“Wait-” Derek objected but Stiles rolled his eyes and shut the window on the man’s fingers. His fingers lost their grip and he fell back fully onto the branch. He winced as his fingers throbbed for a few seconds before deciding to climb down the tree. However, as he moved several horrific snaps sounded and just moments later the branch snapped from the tree trunk and with fell to the ground with Derek with it. He landed on the grass, grumbling as he dusted himself off.

Back inside, Stiles spotted a bandage on Lydia’s ankle as he sat down.

“Lydia, what’s that? Is that from the accident?” Stiles worried and Lydia shook her head.

“No, Prada bit me.” She replied, quietly- still engrossed in writing notes.

“Your dog?” Stiles asked stupidly and Lydia gave him a tired look.

“No, my designer handbag.” Lydia drawled and Stiles adopted a shocked expression. “Yes, my dog.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. Jackson snickered behind them.

“Has it ever bit you before?” Stiles continued and Lydia thought for a moment before shaking her head in reply. “What if it’s the same thing as the deer? Like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake.” Stiles thought aloud and Lydia stopped writing, at last.

“Meaning what? There’s going to be an earthquake?” Lydia inputted, confused.

“Or something. Maybe it means something’s coming. Something bad.” Stiles said ominously and Lydia hummed.

“A deer… a dog…” Lydia mumbled to herself. “What’s that you say about threes. Once, twice--”

**_THUMP._ **

Lydia jumped and looked to the window. The sound had been loud enough to cause Ms. Blake to also spin around and face the windows. She slowly put her chalk down and walked to the glass squares. She stopped and observed the outside before putting her hand to her mouth, as if stifling a gasp-

On the ground, Derek raised his head as he heard a thump hit the window. He watched as a bird fell to the ground beside him. Shocked, Derek looked to the sky and watched in awe and terror as dozens of birds appeared out of the sky, heading right for the school. Derek's eyes turned a ruby red as he scanned the sky, looking to the building and back before he clenched his fists. Unsure of what took over him, he picked up the branch he had been perched on moments before and snarled toward the onslaught of seemingly hypnotised birds- not just any birds; crows. Omens of death. Derek began to swing at the murder of crows, diverting their trajectory as best he could. Yet they seemed to be strictly targeting the classroom. At last he threw the branch in defeat as the assault grew harsher. He shielded himself as sharp beaks pecked at his head and claws sliced open his arms. 

Another one flew into the window- and then another and another, each slamming more violently then the last into the fragile material. Cracks began to ripple through the panes.

Chaos swarmed the room, students rose from their desks, looking out the windows in horror. Allison got to her feet, moving toward the window. She observed intently as another wave neared the windows. She saw directly into a crow’s eyes as it closed in, pure fear and alarm glossed over them as-

_ CRASH! _

Glass shards were sent flying as window after window smashed, crows colliding with them and swooping into the room. Within minutes the room was thrown into a chaotic frenzy.. Some landed on students’ heads, pecking their scalps whilst overs clawed at them using their talons. Jackson grabbed Lydia and held her protectively, his eyes shining a piercing blue- scaring them away- others too preoccupied to notice. Stiles raced to help others take shelter beneath desks, taking the brunt of the attacks as he shielded them and Allison grabbed her books, swatting any that came their way.

“Everyone, get down-!” Ms. Blake shrieked aiding students to the safety of her large desk at the front. 

Eventually, the flapping of wings and screeching subsided. Students helped each other to their feet as they observed the countless deceased crows lying dead on their desks. Jackson pulled Lydia up and checked over her.

“You alright?” He asked calmly, his eyes simmering back to normal. Lydia nodded her head and Jackson carefully removed a feather in her hair. Lydia glanced over Jackson, his favourite leather jacket ripped and torn. Any wounds that were inflicted on him had healed. Allison lowered her book and examined the crow on her desk, Stiles soon joined her. Sirens blared in the distance as the four of them regrouped around Allison’s desk. Stiles winced, his head bleeding slightly.

“Is it just me, or is Beacon Hills turning into more like Beacon For the Totally Bizarre and Supernatural.” Lydia sighed and put her hands on her hips. Jackson nodded,

“Sounds like someone needs to go up the hills and turn the beacon off.” Jackson added but Stiles and Allison just stared, weary of the previously hostile and arrogant classmate. They all span around as numerous footsteps entered the room. Sheriff Stilinski entered first, with EMTs following close behind. The Sheriff began to ask Ms. Blake some questions about the events that transpired and the medical team gradually treated the wounded students. Lydia and Jackson were being checked over whilst Stiles’ arms were bandaged and cleaned. The rubbing alcohol stung as it was pressed to the cuts. Next to him, Chris Argent had just finished bandaging the minor lacerations on Allison’s hands.

“Something’s happening, isn’t it. I mean, the deer and now this? It can’t be a coincidence.” Allison whispered and Chris looked away.

“I know.” He replied simply before turning too Lydia as well. “Girls, get your stuff together. I’m taking you home.

“That’s okay. I’ll drive Lydia home.” Jackson spoke up, nearing the trio. Chris eyed the boy cautiously and Jackson noticed this. “I’m not the bad guy anymore, okay?” Jackson seethed, frustrated that everyone around him was still treating him like a killer.

“I’m going with Jackson. Thank you anyway.” Lydia declined Argent’s offer and smiled sadly at Jackson. Chris said nothing.

“I’ll be in the car.” Jackson muttered sadly and left the room. Allison crossed her arms and glared at her father. Before she could scold him, however, Sheriff Stilinski called him over. Chris dismissed the two girls, telling them to get their stuff as he engaged in conversation with the Sheriff.

Once the girls had reached their lockers and sorted out their belongings, they closed the metal containers and spoke in hushed tones. They turned to leave when a pair of hands stopped them. A girl stood before them, weak and tired.

“You’re Allison right?” She asked breathlessly and grabbed her wrist. “Where’s the Alpha?”

“How do you know my name? And what are you talking about?” Allison interrogated and clenched her fist. Lydia stepped forward, going to remove the girl’s grip from her best friend’s arm. Before she could, her wrist was also grabbed.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, this is a high school? Derek Hale isn’t exactly a teenager.” Lydia sassed, attempting to pull her hand away. 

“Not Derek-” The girl’s eyes snapped to the twins standing at the end of the hallway, stopping her in her tracks. With one last squeeze, she faced away. “McCall…”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long. I actually finished this chapter last week but completely forgot to upload it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Stay Healthy & Remember #BLM!


	7. 'Nothing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a run in with a mysterious lady whilst leaving Beacon Hills High School, Lydia and Allison must figure out what she wanted with Scott. Meanwhile, Scott and Derek have rushed to Issac's rescue at the hospital after being summoned by Melissa. Plus, Jackson has a heart-to-heart with Lydia, revealing his true emotions post-Kanima. It's a race against as the clock with the gang rushing to not only prepare to face an Alpha pack but figure out the supernatural occurances in their hometown.

**Act One:**

Stiles strode down the stairs and into the main hallway. He made his way down the corridors of lockers, eventually reaching Allison and Lydia. Both stood staring, bemused.

“Guys? Why do you both look like five year olds that have just witnessed a magic trick?” Stiles questioned and Lydia rubbed her wrist, a disgusted look on her face. She could feel the lady’s grip marks bruising.

Before they could answer, however, Chris Argent joined them.

“Come on, let’s get you out of here. School can wait another day.” Chris put a hand on Allison’s shoulder, leading her towards the exit. Allison hesitated, gazing down the corridor.

“Allison. You don’t have to worry about this anymore.” Chris reminded her. “Remember our agreement. We stay in Beacon Hills, but only if we stay out of this. It’s not our problem now.”

Allison nodded reluctantly, and the two left the school- leaving Lydia and Stiles alone. They too began to leave, walking out onto the front steps.

“You okay?” Stiles asked and Lydia smiled before nodding.

“I’m fine.” She replied as a silver Porsche pulled up in front of them. Lydia smiled slightly and walked around to the passenger side, Jackson greeting her. He took her bag for her, leaning back to place it on the back seat. With a final wave from Lydia to Stiles, Jackson applied pressure on the gas pedal and drove out of the car park.

“I’m sorry.”

Lydia looked at him and rose an eyebrow.

“For?” She drawled, confused.

“For ditching your during summer break.” Jackson continued, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. “After everything that happened, I took some time away to reflect. To become a better person.”

Lydia smiled sadly. She knew that Jackson blamed himself for all the deaths Matt and Gerard committed by controlling him as a Kanima.

“It wasn’t your fault that two psychopaths gained control of you and used you to mutilate several people.” She picked her nails and Jackson shook his head.

“Yes it was.” He said firmly and Lydia tilted her head. “The Kanima is a creature of vengeance and a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.”

“So, you learnt how to read.” Lydia joked. “How does that mean it was your fault?”

“Because…” Jackson swallowed his emotions. “I took that form because of who I was. My inner turmoil and behaviour caused me to become a monster. That’s why I took some time to become a better person.”

Lydia nodded sadly.

“You’re not a bad person, jackson. You could use a lesson in social ettique, yes. But you’re not a bad person, nor are you a monster.” Lydia said honestly and placed a hand on Jackson’s one sat on the gear stick.

“You’re the only one that thinks that, Lydia.” Jackson seethed, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “I saw the way Allison’s Dad and the others looked at me.  _ They _ think I’m a monster.”

Lydia hummed.

“Well then, you’ll have to prove them wrong. Show me them the  _ human _ side. The side you’ve only showed me.” Lydia told him, her house nearing. Jackson stopped at outside it and shut the engine off. He grabbed Lydia’s bag and handed it to her as she got out.

Before she could walk away however, he grabbed her hand. Lydia turned to face him and put her other hand on her hip.

“Thank you.” Jackson said wholeheartedly, releasing his hand and starting the car up. Lydia shook her head and closed the passenger door, stepping back as Jackson drove away quickly.

She felt some cold and metallic in her hand. When she opened it she realised Jackson had placed something in the palm of his hand;  _ his house key. _

**\---**

Back at the High School, Stiles dialed Scott’s number. It rang several times before a frustrated Scott picked up.

_ ‘Stiles, now really isn’t the best time.’  _ Scott greeted and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Well hello to you too.” Stiles sassed, getting into his Jeep. “You’re not going to believe what just happened.”

_ There was heavy panting on the other side before Scott spoke into the phone again, Derek behind him and carrying Issac- an unconscious Alpha in the hospital elevator. _

_ ‘Can you tell me about it later?’ _ Scott asked, exhausted.

“I’m pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.” Stiles insisted, gesturing wildly.

“Alright. Meet me at Derek’s house.” Scott told him and Stiles stopped him from hanging up.

“Wait- Which one?” Stiles asked and there was a moment of silence.

“What do you mean which one?” Scott asked, confused. “The burnt one in the woods.”

Before Stiles could reply, the call ended with a click

“Rude.” 

**\---**

**Act Two:**

Scott helped Derek place Issac on a table in the charred wreck and sighed in relief when Issac was still breathing. Derek knelt down and pulled up a floor board, revealing various medical herbs and vials. He pulled out the strands of wolfsbane Lydia had used to resurrect Peter.

“Do you still live here?” Scott asked and Derek continued to fiddle with the wolfsbane.

“No, the council took it over. I just needed to grab something to cure Issac’s wound inside. Why?” Derek replied and Scott shrugged.

“Oh. It’s just… Stiles asked which of your placed to meet at. I didn’t know you had another.” Scott explained and Derek clumsily snapped a branch of wolfsbane in half.

“He said that?” Derek asked hurriedly and Scott stared, confused as to why this was a big deal. Derek quickly changed the subject.

“Can you help me with this?” Derek gestured to Issac and Scott moved forward to assist the Alpha.

Outside, Stiles hopped out of his Jeep, closing the metal door carefully. Nevertheless, the wing mirror fell off. He sighed and chucked in inside the vehicle before stepping up to the house and entering. Inside, Derek had a blowtorch in hand and was aiming it at the area the tattoo had been on a sitting down Scott

“Um, hi.” Stiles approached cautiously and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Stiles. I’m fixing his tattoo for him. Come and hold him down.” Derek ordered and Stiles grimaced, grabbing ahold of Scott’s shoulders to keep him still. 

Flames enveloped Scott’s arm and he roared loudly, causing the ruins of the Hale house to shake. The smell of burning skin made Stiles want to puke. Thankfully, it was over in a few minutes. A sweaty Scott put his shirt back in, thanking Derek for his help before walking to leave him in peace. The smell of fresh paint made him come to a halt. He turned and faced the front door. It was now painted red.

“You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?” Scott questioned and Derek avoided eye contact.

“Go home, Scott.” He dismissed the teen, standing up.

“And why only one side? I thought you didn’t live here anymore?” Scott interrogated, elongating the claws at his fingertips. Derek noticed this.

“Scott.” Derek called out to stop him but it was too late. Scott had used his always to tear away the paint and reveal a black symbol etched into the wood underneath. Derek appeared next to him and looked down. 

Everything clicked into place in Scott’s head.

“The birds at school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha.” Scott realised. “How many are there?”

Derek clenched his jaw.

“A pack of them. An Alpha pack.” Derek muttered. “I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica.”

Scott crossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me? How do you deal with an Alpha pack?”

Derek looked in the boy’s eyes.

“With all the help I can get.” He said, sadly. Scott nodded, conveying his support before leaving. Stiles went to follow but Derek’s strong hand grabbed him.

“Why did you mention to Scott that you knew I had a new place?” Derek seethed and Scott was taken aback.

“What- I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, Derek. People move, it’s not unheard of.” Stiles retorted and removed his arm from the man’s grip.

“It’s not that, it’s-” Derek trailed off, memories flashing before his eyes as he bottled up emotions boiling inside of him. “It’s nothing. Forget it. Go home.” Derek turned away and begun to walk away when Stiles stopped him too.

“It’s what?-” Stiles called out after him and Derek span around, his eyes glowing a crimson red.

“I said it’s nothing! Drop it, Stiles.” Derek spat and took a deep breath, regaining his composure and his eyes simmering back to normal.

“Really? You’re just going to blow me off now? I think you’re forgetting who looked after you after your sour-wolf ass, after your fight with the Argents!” Stiles shouted back. “Okay? I took time out of my summer break to help you. Something has got to you, what is it? Tell me?

“No, I can’t- I won’t. Not after last time.” He mumbled to himself. “And I’m grateful for that. But I’m fine now, so just- go home Stiles!”

Derek slammed the now scratched up door in Stiles’ face, leaving the boy both speechless and furious. Reluctantly, Stiles walked away and got into his jeep- where a waiting Scott sat puzzled.

“What’s going on between you and Derek?” Scott asked, almost amused. Stiles started up the engine with a splutter, slamming it into gear.

_ “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” _


	8. 'Bank On It'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a run-in with a mysterious woman, Allison enlists Stiles' help to investigate the strange symbol they had left on Allison and Lydia's arms. Arriving at Beacon Hills First National Bank, the two attempt to find out why the woman was after Scott and what the logo had to do with the Alpha Pack.  
> Scott and Derek, meanwhile, plan a break-in of their own as they try to rescue Erica and Boyd from the bank's vault. Both parties will have to utilise clever teamwork as they go about their quests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's been a while. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Lots of changes to the original story here...

** Act One: **

A series of rattles surrounded Allison and Stiles as the latter nursed his Jeep down the poorly maintained roads.

"Sorry about the ride..." Stiles apologised, attempting to make conversation with the female. The ride had been a quiet, and somewhat awkward, one.

"It's okay." She smiled, looking out the passenger window. "Is that duct tape on your wing mirror?"

Stiles grinned sheepishly and Allison laughed.

"It's a strong possibility that it may be in fact be duct tape." He replied humorously, relieved that air seemed less tense.

His relief was short-lived, however, as silence soon filled the vehicle. But a few moments later, the silence was broken again; this time by Allison.

"Thank you for doing this, Stiles." She thanked him earnestly. "I know it's probably weird, giving your best friend's ex-girlfriend a lift to an abandoned bank at night.  


Allison looked down to her bruised wrist. The marks the girl had left with her grip were symmetrically identical on both her and Lydia's arms. When compared beside each together they made a symbol- or more precisely, a logo. The logo of the old bank in Beacon Hills.

"Beats doing homework." Stiles joked before adopting a sincere expression. "Seriously, though, it's fine. You're my friend, too. Not just Scott's. The relationship status between you two doesn't change that."

Allison was taken aback by his kindness and honesty. She smiled brightly in response. Despite the little time spent together, Stiles considered her a true friend and Allison felt the same. 

"Thanks, Stiles. You're pretty cool." She beamed. "I promise I won't kill you in the middle of nowhere."

Stiles chuckled, enjoying her sense of humour. Allison certainly gave his sarcasm and witty quips a run for their money. 

"Turn off here." Allison directed and Stiles did so, turning off the main road and pulling up to a large, deserted building. The only light in the area was from the Jeep's headlights, which dimly lit up the front of the structure. On the front was a matching logo to the one on the two girl's arms.

Both teens stepped out and neared the entrance. Allison stopped when she saw Stiles holding a baseball bat and rose an eyebrow.

"What? If there are werewolves in there, I want to be able to defend myself." He shrugged, keeping his bat at the ready. Alison rolled her eyes. 

"You call that defence?" She questioned and from behind her back, she whipped out her crossbow, extending it out with a flick of her wrist and raising it. Stiles stood agape, impressed that she'd thought to bring a weapon.

"Dammit, I should've taken my Dad's shotgun." He complained and together they carefully pushed the door open, slipping inside. The moon shone through the gap, providing a white glow for them to see with.

The place was a mess. Bits of rubble littered the concrete floor, paperwork was strewn about wildly and broken glass scattered all over.

"Watch your step, my Dad said this place was abandoned after a robbery went wrong and a bomb exploded." Stiles explained and Allison nodded, moving her feet over the glass. She aimed her crossbow into the darkness, Stiles protecting them from behind. When the area seemed clear, they lowered their weapons slightly.

Allison made her way over to the front desk and checked the computer in a farfetched attempt of looking for information. She tried the power button but had no luck. The building had no electricity. Stiles bent down and looked over the ruined papers. They were mostly official bank letters and sums of large figures. Nothing to indicate the presence of werewolves. Until-

"Stiles, look over here." Allison called out and Stiles got to his feet, walking over to a doorway where Allison stood feeling the wood. She was running her fingers along five long slashes over the electric lock.

_ Claw marks. _

With a steady hand, she opened the door and revealed a corridor. They both readied their weapons once more, stepping through the doorframe. Unable to see through the darkness, Allison pulled out her phone and lit up the screen. The dim light from the device revealed only an inch in front of them. It appeared to be nothing but an abandoned bank. But as they had learnt with Matt, looks could be deceiving. Allison tried one of the doors but it didn’t budge.

“Most of these doors will be sealed. The electric locks trigger when the power is out as a security mechanism.” Stiles explained and Allison nodded in acknowledgement.

The two continued down the corridor until they reached a door without an electric lock. Allison turned to Stiles and he nodded, raising his bat in case of an enemy. She gingerly placed her hand on the door handle, pushing it down and opening it slightly when-

A pair of hands quickly shoved the teens inside the room. Stiles swung his bat wildly but missed the target, causing him to stumble backwards and into a metal set of shelving. Allison aimed her crossbow, ready to fire, when a familiar figure closed the door behind them.

“Ms. Morrell?” Allison asked, confused. The former shushed her and placed a finger on her lips.

“Keep your mouths shut, and listen close.” She hushed, her voice full of urgency. “You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you’ve both got maybe twenty seconds to get your asses hidden!”

Allison stepped forward, disliking her increasingly threatening tone. Ms. Morrell abruptly shoved her against the wall and Stiles reached for his bat. She noticed this and kicked it out of his immediate reach.

“What are you doing?” Allison struggled, grunting as she attempted to break free from the woman’s hold.

“Stay in this storage closet and lock the door. When you hear the fighting start, that’s when you can come out.” Ms. Morrell hurried and Stiles got to his feet.

“Fighting? What fighting?” He questioned and she silenced him.

“You’ll hear it! Now, do as I say!” Ms. Morrell ordered and abruptly left the room, leaving the two teens standing in puzzlement.

It took a few seconds for either to act but Allison eventually stepped forward so as to lock the door. However, the lock was broken. Stiles saw this and decided they’d have to improvise. He darted to the shelving he had crashed into previously and got ready to lift at one end. Allison caught on and grabbed the other. With a great deal of effort, they managed to lift the heavy object in front of the door. It wasn’t perfect but it was the best they could do.

“Now what?” Stiles asked and Allison began pacing. What Ms. Morrell mean by ‘the fighting’?

Outside the door, long-nailed footsteps echoed the corridor. Now Allison understood what the counselor had meant.  _ The Alpha Pack. _

“This is their hideout.” She said aloud in realisation and Stiles’ stomach dropped.

“But-” Stiles panicked. “They can track by scent! They’ll find us any minute now.” Stiles pointed out and Allison knew he was right. She looked on the shelving for some kind of chemical or spray to mask their smell, when she found the perfect mask.

Grabbing a half-empty bottle of ammonia, Allison tried the lid but it was stuck. So, she grabbed the arrow from her crossbow and pierced the plastic before quickly pouring it on the floor. The liquid seeped underneath the door and into the hallway, illuminating their scent. Now all the had to do was make themselves less audible, or else their heartbeats would give them away too.

Stiles had an idea and pulled off his hoodie, laying it along the gap the liquid had crept beneath just a moment ago but his piece of clothing wasn’t enough to cover all of it. Allison did the same and with her coat also discarded against the door, they were as safe as they were going to get. She also picked up Stiles’ forgotten bat and threw it to the male, who fumbled to catch it before readying himself with it.

“We make a pretty good team.” Allison smiled slightly, impressed by their teamwork and improvisation. Stiles smiled back but after hearing footsteps stop outside the cabinet, neither of them was smiling.

Allison set the arrow into the crossbow and pulled back the safety. She leant against the wall of the doorway and Stiles did the same on the opposite side. Then, pulling out her phone, she switched on the torch function and examined the room. Her glance stopped when the light revealed a slumped over blonde female. Stiles recognised the girl instantly.

“Erica…”

Allison hushed him and looked at the door, the footsteps now continuing down the corridor. Once they were long gone, both teens rushed over to Erica. Allison kept the area lit and Stiles went to help her up. He stopped when he felt her arm and neck.

“Is she…?” Allison sighed sadly and Stiles nodded somberly. Guilt consumed Allison as she recalled her assault on the werewolf. 

Even though she now realised she was manipulated in a time of weakness and mourning, Allison held herself responsible for the damage she did to those around her. It was the reason she ended her relationship with Scott. Not because she didn’t love him still but because she had hurt him and she needed time to recollect her mind.

With a heavy heart, Stiles gently rested her back against the wall once more and got to his feet. All they could do was wait.

_ Wait for the fighting to begin. _

** \--- **

** Act Two: **

Around the back of the bank, Derek pulled up in his new SUV with Scott in the passenger seat. They hopped out in unison and looked at the rusted fire escape. Scott looked to Derek with uncertainty.

“We’ll be fine. Just remember the plan.” Derek reassured and Scott nodded, thinking back to their meeting at Derek’s loft.

**_ / _ **

_ “According to the blueprints Stiles gave you, there’s a rooftop air conditioning vent that leads down inside the walls of the vault.” Derek explained and Scott nodded. _

_ “What about the vent, will we fit?” Scott asked and Derek consulted the measurements Stiles had made on the side of the blueprint. _

_ “We should but it’ll be tight.” Derek told him and then moved onto the next stage of the break-in. “The robbers originally drilled through the wall and into the vault, which took them twelve hours.” _

_ “We don’t have twelve hours. If what Peter gathered from Issac’s memories then Erica and Boyd need our help tonight before the full moon.” Scott said grimly and Derek agreed. _

_ “If I go in first, I should have enough room to punch through the solid stone. Me being an Alpha, combined with the effects of the full moon, I’ll be able to break through.” Derek suggested and Scott thought for a moment but no other ideas came to mind. _

_ “You do realise that with Issac out of commission and me not yet up to fighting speed, you’re not looking at very good odds for yourselves.” Peter chimed up from the metal staircase, steepling his fingers like he usually did. _

_ “So I’m just supposed to let them die?” Derek retorted and Peter shrugged uncaringly. _

_ “One of them likely already is…” Peter looked at his nails, uninterested in Derek’s conscience. “Do I have to remind you what we’re up against here?” _

_ Scott clenched his jaw, anger building up inside of him. He wished Peter would keep quiet. His constant pessimism was infuriating. _

_ “A  _ **_ pack _ ** _ Alphas. All of them killers.” Peter reminded them and Derek rolled his eyes, too used to his uncle’s theatrics. “And if that’s not enough to scare the testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to create one  _ **_ giant _ ** _ Alpha.” _

_ “Remind me, why I haven’t killed you again?” Derek seethed and turned his attention back to the blueprint. _

_ “Derek, seriously.” Peter levelled with his nephew. “Not worth the risk.” _

_ Derek considered the situation for a moment but ultimately decided he had to go through with the plan nonetheless. He was the one that brought Boyd and Erica into the supernatural world and he was going to rescue them from it. _

_ “Are you in?” Derek asked Scott, who swallowed his worries as he stared intensely at the table. _

_ “I don’t know about Erica.” He thought allowed. “But if Boyd’s still alive, we have to do something.” _

_ “We have to try.” _

**_ / _ **

Scott checked his phone, hoping that Stiles would have gotten back to him. He’d called his best friend for further advice on the plan but all of them had gone to answerphone.

Derek leapt onto the fire escape and began climbing. He stopped and looked behind him, extending a hand for Scott to grab. Scott did so and together they began their climb to the top of the bank. Scott, being younger and smaller, managed to reach the top first. As Derek went to grab the brick roofing to join him, the fire escape below him snapped off its top brackets. It started falling backwards and Derek failed to grab the roof, both going to fall to the ground.

“Derek!” Scott yelled, reaching out and grabbing the Alpha’s wrist. He managed to stop him from falling but the fire escape would alert the Alphas to their presence. Knowing this, Derek used his other arm to hold onto the fire escape. Scott dug his heels into the material below as best he could but was quickly losing grip. Reluctantly, Scott extended his claws and dug them into the man’s arm and allowed his eyes to shift to an amber yellow as he embraced the full moon. 

The other werewolf also shifted, his crimson eyes burning in the night. With a slight growl, both pulled with all their might and minutes later Derek had slammed what was left of the joints on the fire escape into the wall. Now that the problem was temporarily secured once more, Scott helped Derek onto the roof. The two sat down to gather their breath.

“Thank you.” Derek breathed and looked to the puncture marks in his arm. “That was some quick thinking.” He praised and the wounds quickly healed.

“Likewise.” Scott replied with admiration.

They then turned their attention to the ventilation shaft, prying it open and lumbering inside. When they reached the wall of the vault, Derek grunted and shifted again before slamming his fist into the stone. Cracks appeared in the wall and fragments crumbled away. With one final punch, the obstacle gave way and they were inside the vault. As Derek nursed his now injured fist, Scott jumped down and surveyed the area with his enhanced vision. The moon behind the crept into the vault, reflecting off the metallic coating on the perimeter.

Two figures stepped out from behind a pillar. A sweaty and snarling Boyd and-

_ “Cora?” _

** \--- **

Back inside the cabinet, Allison and Stiles stood waiting for signs of a fight. And they got just that. Above them, howling and growling shook the building’s foundations. Allison and Stiles took one look at each other before pulling the shelf over and slipping out the door. They stopped and listened for the direction of the sounds.

“It’s coming from the vault…” Allison muttered and set off in pursuit of the fight. Stiles suddenly realised who was fighting.

“Scott and Derek…” He mentally hit himself before hurrying after Allison, who he found hiding behind a pillar. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pulled him behind it and motioned for him to remain quiet.

Ms. Morrell was knelt down at the opening of the vault, allowing a black powdery substance to slip between her fingers. When she completed a line she dusted her hands off and stood up.

“Mountain Ash.” Stiles whispered and Allison nodded.

Ms. Morrell took a man’s hand and the two looked to identify him. The fellow was standing with a walking stick in hand and obstructive black sunglasses. 

_ Deucalion _ .

With the help of Ms. Morrell, Deucalian and another female Alpha walked away from the vault and towards the exit. Allison immediately rushed to the open vault door and gasped.

Boyd had Scott pinned up against the wall, claws deep in his gut. Blood was dripping from Scott’s mouth as he helplessly writhed as he tried to both defend himself and not hurt Boyd. Allison wasted no time. She aimed her crossbow, ready to fire an arrow right into the attacker.

“N-No! Don’t!” Scott locked eyes with the girl and looked with pleading eyes. Allison’s finger lingered over the trigger. 

She felt so useless and if Scott wasn’t freed soon then he would lose too much blood to be saved- even for a werewolf. With a frustrated sigh, Allison pulled the trigger and sent the arrow slicing through the air. Scott went to call out but stopped himself when he saw the arrow land hit the concrete, the sound of it causing Boyd to spin around and drop Scott. 

Boyd then charged for Allison but was hindered by the wall of mountain ash and, as a result, was sent flying backwards. Scott grabbed his wounds, kneeling on the floor as he coughed up blood. With Boyd winded, they could focus on the unknown female attacking Derek.

“Cora, listen to me!” Derek snarled but Cora seemed unable to hear him as she continued to slice at his torso. Stiles looked to his bat and Derek. It was clear Scott and the Alpha were avoiding hurting the other werewolves.

That’s when it occurred to Stiles.

“Oh my god- guys, you have got to get out of there!” Stiles shouted and both Scott and Derek turned to him. “The walls of the vault are made of a material called hecatolite! It  _ scatters _ moonlight!”

Scott’s mouth hung agape and Derek clenched his fists. It was a trap.

“Of course-” Derek spoke between grunts. “It keeps the- ugh- moonlight out. They haven’t felt the full moon in months.”

Boyd got to his feet and began hitting the wall of mountain ash as hard as he could muster.

“They’ve had their tolerance of the full moon diminished, they’re out of control…” Allison whispered in horror and looked at Stiles with a panicked expression. There would be no stopping Boyd and Cora until either everyone in the near vicinity died… or they did.

Stiles raised his bat and slammed it onto the metal. The sound of both metals resounded like an echo chamber, causing Boyd to stumble and Cora to fall back as she covered her ears in pain. The full moon had made their hearing too sensitive.

“Sorry, Cora.” Derek apologised and used the opportunity to slam her against the metal lockers. She slid down them and fell to the floor. However, moments later both Boyd and Cora were back on their feet and rearing to go.

“You have to get out of there now!” Stiles told them and Scott took in raspy breaths, still recovering from the onslaught he had taken.

“We can’t.” He looked at the mountain ash and winced as he readied himself to fight again.

Allison followed his gaze and looked to the ash line. She knew that if she broke the seal Derek and Scott could escape but doing so would let Boyd and Cora escape. On the other hand, if Derek and Scott stayed they would surely be killed. Allison couldn’t lose Scott. She refused to. She knelt down and put her hands over the powder.

“No! Don’t break the seal!” Derek called out to her and she hesitated.

“Derek-!” Stiles went to reason with him but was silenced by the Alpha commanding eyes. He staggered back at the harshness of the glare. Cora lunged at Derek again and Boyd sent a flurry of sliced through Scott, who in return collapsed to the floor. Derek watched the teen fall.

“Scott, no!” Derek tried to get to him but was pinned down by his younger sister. As Boyd closed in for the kill, Allison knew she had no choice.

“Boyd! Allison yelled as she parted the line, breaking the seal. In an instant, Cora changed trajectory and out of the vault. Boyd followed but Stiles caught his eye.

Stiles raised his bat to protect himself but Boyd knocked it out of hand with immense force. Stiles grabbed his wrist in pain but Boyd wasn’t done. He threw Stiles against the wall and raised a clawed hand aimed at his throat.

Before Boyd could act, Derek grabbed Boyd and chucked him down the stairs. Boyd landed with a grunt and scarpered, off into the night along with Cora. Derek didn’t pay attention to the escapee, though, as he rushed to Stiles side.

“Stiles, are you alright?” He worried and put a hand on his arm but Stiles shook it off. He used the wall to get to his feet.

“I’m fine.” He replied bluntly but the wince as he went to walk told Derek otherwise. Meanwhile, Allison was by Scott’s side and helping him up.

“Scott? Can you stand?” She fussed and Scott nodded. Thankfully, the full moon was causing him to heal quicker than he normally would have.

“What are you doing here? You could have been killed.” Scott breathed and Allison smiled weakly.

“I wanted to help.” She told him and Scott smiled back.

Derek, now that he had made sure Stiles wouldn’t be turning into a sassy werewolf anytime soon, approached Allison with overwhelming fury.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” He interrogated and Allison stood her ground.

“Saved your lives!” She responded and Derek punched the wall next to her before grabbing her.

“Don’t touch her!” Scott yelled but without Allison’s support crashed to the floor.

“What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you just set free?” Derek continued and Allison shoved him off.

“That I had to do something. If you were killed in there, we wouldn’t stand a chance against the Alpha Pack.” She defended and Derek flared.

“You want to blame me?” She replied, unbelievingly. “Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers!” Allison watched Derek cautiously, not letting her guard down again.

“No. No, that’s just the rest of your family.” Derek stated and Allison was taken aback. Deep down she knew Derek was right.

“I’ve made mistakes.” Allison admitted. “Gerard is  _ not _ my fault.”

Derek laughed dryly.

“And what about your mother?”

Allison crossed her arms, unsure of what Derek was talking about.

“What do you mean?” Allison asked, her voice turning worried. Derek simply looked at Scott and Allison did too, multiple possibilities flying through her head.

“Tell her, Scott.” Derek demanded but Scott shook his head.

“What does he mean, Scott?” Her voice was softer when addressing Scott. When she got no reply, she asked again more firmly. “What does he mean?”

Scott looked away at the rubble covered floor, his eyes watering slightly as he remembered the encounter with her mother.

_ “She tried to kill me.” _


End file.
